


Hard Knocks

by rancheel



Category: The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Floor Sex, Gang Violence, Gangs, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Quiet Sex, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Paris was meant to be a dream trip of yours. A huge destination goal with some of your closest friends for a girls trip. And yet, here you were for work, hanging on the arm of Jonathan Pine for a mission to get documents for Angela Burr.You'll consider tonight a huge success if you succeed with not killing your aggravating teammate and grabbing those papers without getting your covers blown.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine & Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine & Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine & You, Jonathan Pine/Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Reader, Jonathan Pine/You
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/gifts), [bellesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesque/gifts).



> Dedicated to my two favorite people: shiningloki and bellesque!! Thank shiningloki for the new type of "brûlée" that I mention in this as well as some AMAZING lines that my brain couldn't think up, and thank you both for cheering me on for the past two weeks and dealing with all my ideas that I couldn't figure out if I wanted them in this MONSTER. You're both the best and I love you!! 
> 
> Also, I'm aiming for 3 chapters, but with how out of hand this first part got (this was meant to be a drabble, yes really) I don't know what I'll do. Hope you enjoy!!

Playing spies with Pine was...interesting. Angela talked about the man often. Almost as if he was her own child.

Well, you didn’t buy it. You didn’t buy his charm, his gentlemanly attitude. You didn’t think he was anything to bat an eye at, and you were sure to show it behind closed doors when others weren’t looking.

Part of you thinks this mission was assigned to you both for that exact reason.

You’re to infiltrate some French gala, find some documents, and then haul ass out of there before anyone noticed anything.

Your cover? Husband and wife.

“You’re—”

“My name is Maria Carter. My husband— _you_ , may I irritatingly add—Jacob Carter has dragged me to some gala that’s a set up for counterfeit art for us to potentially buy.”

Jonathan glared at you in the back of the car you were being driven in. “Nice to know you actually do your homework.”

You tried to keep your huff of disgust quiet as you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest, turning to look out the window to watch the heartstopping night lights of Paris fly past you.

Paris. City of love. And you’re here with Jonathan Pine.

The ride was quiet, still stewing from the tension you’d created with your tone that was only returned by Jonathan’s glare. Finally, the tension was cut when the call from Angela came through the speakers in the car. Most of the call was just the usual restatement of what you’re there to do and not to be suspicious. She was also sure to continually reiterate no fighting between the two of you under any circumstances unless you were both to play it out that way.

She truly was a mother.

By the time you and Jonathan ran Angela off the phone, the car was outside the building the gala was set in. You were quick to not only wave for Jonathan to get the hell out of the car so he could play the role of happy husband, but also so you could make your dress look more rich and aristocrat-y with a few subtle tweaks.

“Let’s just get this over with,” you mumbled to yourself, flattening some of the creases in your dress's bodice. Your fingers started to mess with some of the intricate beading on your matching clutch. “You can do this.”

But the real question was: could _he?_

Jonathan easily opened your door then, all smiles as he called for you with a fond pet name, reaching a hand out for you to get out of the car. You took his hand quickly and fell into the role of the happy wife: smiling, laughing with a fond look in your eyes, teasingly placing a hand in his back pocket.

Anything to make this believable for the night.

The Society of Ashes was a group of thugs that practically ruled the city. They always keep the crime in the city at an alltime high, varying from a killing spree to dismantling huge government meetings. Anything to see the money coming in.

Their gala that you and Jonathan were to attend tonight was called Rise From The Ashes—or, _Renaître De Ses Cendres_ , if you were forced to be proper about it. It was posed as a charitable gala for the rich to buy paintings that never made it to museums. But, most paintings, as you and Pine were well aware of, were counterfeits or stolen from the very museum it had made a home in.

And yet, rich idiots still bought them.

The money that they earned from them was claiming to be given to one of Paris’ well known charity organizations. When, in reality they pocketed all the money to keep their tech up to date and support their hard drug habits they should really try to knock out of their routine.

Getting the invites for Rise From The Ashes wasn't quite too hard when it’s literally advertised all over Paris.

You were aiming to get documents that proved British involvement with the Society. Namely, government officials that were happily supporting and allowing all of their killing and funding their little fun time habits on the side.

“They really love this whole ash theme, don’t they?” You questioned quietly as your hand intertwined with Jonathan’s, taking a moment to look up at the mostly grey theme of the welcome banner written purely in French. The rock that was to be considered a wedding ring weighed heavy on your free hand as you felt the cold metal of Jonathan’s band sear into your right hand.

“They have a widely known gala, darling,” Jonathan replied kindly as if he wasn’t being snippy. “It’s almost like it’s their right to cater to their mass audience.”

“Please know I want to roll my eyes,” you said through clenched teeth, smiling at a passing couple that greeted you as you both entered the building.

“Oh I assure you, I know.”

You didn’t hold back your scoff that was easily covered with your continued smile as Jonathan guided you to the man that was their security for the evening.

He spoke in fluent French. _Fluent_. This bastard really tries to show that he can do everything, can’t he?

In a flash, you’re both allowed in after the invite is handed over and a few extra fancy words were dashed in.

You wanted to utter the words of annoyance that were coming to the tip of your tongue, but you held it as you and Jonathan started to mix into the huge ballroom the building had provided.

“Jesus—”

“Please don’t think you’re him, too,” you replied, eyeing Jonathan before you were quick to tug him over to the general direction of alcohol.

You heard his huff of laughter as you weaved through the rich Parisian population on the floor, keeping a tight grip on Pine’s hand. Like hell you’re losing him. This is far too big for you to handle alone.

“Okay, if we were British documents, where would we be?” You questioned quietly, mostly to yourself as you started to stop near one of the empty tables that was located close to the free bar.

“The building looks big enough to have offices in the extra floors,” Jonathan replied as he pulled a chair out for you to sit in. “Those windows certainly didn’t look like they were just for show.”

You let out a hum gently as you took the seat, quietly thanking him as you took a moment to look around the room. “Good. Good, we’ll have to figure a way there then.”

“I can find the restrooms, maybe try to find a way to get upstairs—”

“Hey,” you said suddenly, cutting him off. “We’re a team. We do this _together_. I know this isn’t your normal mission, _Jacob_. But we’ve got to stick close on this one.”

“Interesting words coming from yourself,” he replied, raising a brow as he leaned back in his chair.

“I’m _trying_ to ignore slip-ups on this one. I don’t want any gunshot wounds tonight,” you hissed suddenly, getting up from your seat. “If you want to try it your way, then fine. But if your ass is in trouble I won’t hesitate to pull the pained wife card.”

You didn’t let him get a word in as you sauntered over to the bar.

You had no idea why you said yes to this mission, and you certainly had no intentions of getting anywhere near drunk. But if getting tipsy was the state you had to be in not to rip Jonathan’s head off his shoulders and actually get the job done, then maybe that’s the risk you’re willing to take.

After an extremely awkward exchange with the bartender in your broken French, you successfully ordered a gin and tonic. You kept the drink menu close as you kept reading over the options in both French and English.

Part of you wanted to glance over at Jonathan at the table you abandoned him at. _But,_ your mind chimed in, _if he wanted to talk to you about what your move was to be, he would. He’s a big boy._

Though you did agree with your thoughts, you still felt like you were a little harsh to him. Suddenly, you were quick to stomp that thought down as the bartender gave you your first drink for the evening.

You realized this was something you certainly needed just after your first couple of sips. Thank _god_ for the French and their alcohol. After your second drink, you certainly felt a light buzz. You felt warm all over and felt properly prepared to take on the rest of the mission.

Your third drink—something rumoured to have a low alcohol content that was accompanied with a bright color and a fruity taste—was made by the new bartender that took over for the last one you had been shamelessly eye-fucking since your third sip of your last drink. This bartender looked about two years younger than the last, slight scruff on his jaw that he seemed to maintain well.

He looked an awful lot like Pine, you noticed.

“Merci beaucoup,” you said kindly, smiling as you took the martini glass, moving to get up from your seat.

“Y-You are uh, welcome,” the man said back nervously. You rose a brow in confusion just as you stopped halfway to take a sip from your glass.

“You speak English?”

He shrugged and made a so-so hand gesture.

“You understand it, then?” Your question was answered with a nod and a smile. You smiled back and nodded as your eyes took a quick glance to his name tag. “Well, thank you very much, Thomas.”

“My pleasure, miss.”

You took your sip from the glass finally and rose it to him in a form of cheers before you continued to turn around.

However, he caught your attention again.

“You are—uh..” He trailed off momentarily most likely to try and find a translation for the word he was thinking of in his head. You turned back around, your face certainly starting to heat up not only from the drink. “Beautiful. You are beautiful, miss.”

You didn’t hide the shy smile your crimson lips were curling into. You were quick to walk back up to the spot of the bar you once occupied and lean forwards a bit to almost reach Thomas.

“You aren’t too bad yourself, baby,” you replied softly. The side of your lips quirked into a smirk before throwing a wink his way, sipping your drink once more as you pushed off the bar. You made a point to sway your hips before you felt a hand land on your exposed shoulder.

“Hello, _darling_.”

Oh. _Pine_.

“Hi, dearheart,” you started nervously, looking at the hand on your shoulder before following it up to find Jonathan’s face. He seemed...pissed off. You’re not too sure as to _why_ , unless he’s found what you’re both looking for at a price. “I’ve been—”

“Stay. Right here,” he said sternly, not at all caring about cutting you off as he walked to the bar.

You felt like you were in _trouble_. And you hate to admit it to yourself, but it was _turning you on_.

God, fuck the French and their alcohol.

Nervous sipping was all you could do to not defy Pine in this moment. Usually, you wouldn’t give two shits as to what he told you to do, but your tipsy brain was telling you to probably listen before you make anything worse. You even spent your time twirling and twisting your fake wedding ring around on your left hand.

Pine was back with what looked like a lowball glass of whiskey in his hand and was quick to bring a hand to your lower back so he could guide you to a new table that was far, far away from both the bar and the seemingly expanded ballroom floor filled with many people.

“We’re supposed to be _married_ , you know,” Pine hissed finally, stopping you both in a somewhat secluded corner where no one would see nor bother you. “And you’re over here _flirting_ with a damned bartender? What the hell happened to trying to ignore slip-ups, hm?”

His tone and the way his jaw is clenched in anger shouldn’t be adding to the sudden pit in your stomach that was adding to your arousal. It shouldn’t be.

“What else am I to do?! I went for one drink and then you were gone!”

“Well, while you were drinking, I figured out where we need to go,” he replied. “I didn’t think all the men would be willing to fall to their knees for your attention.”

You scoffed and took a quick swig from your glass. “Oh, I’m _so sorry_ , I’m attractive to everyone but you! You have all these French women eyeing you too, you know! Fawning over you!”

You didn’t hesitate to turn your gaze away from his own to lean against the cool marbled wall before putting on your worst French accent.

“‘ _Oh! Daddy! Fill me with your cum brûlée!’_ Disgusting, if you ask me.”

Pine found that funny as he took a drink of his whiskey.

“Something tells me you need to get cut off.”

“This drink doesn’t have as much alcohol as you think, smart ass.”

“Really? The bright color begs to differ. We all know the colored ones have the stronger contents.”

The groan you let out as you rolled your eyes made you want to just...curl up and die. You shouldn’t have gone to the bar. You should have just walked right out of the building and called the driver. You’re tipsy, somewhat horny, and really want to just take a nap after grabbing some food.

But you’re on a mission with an _asshole_ and needed to find the documents.

Thankfully, your brain caught up with you just as you finished your cocktail. “Wait...you said you know where we need to go?”

“Yes. Turns out acting like a drunkard has some perks,” he explained before draining his glass completely. “There’s an office on the second floor that seems shut down for the night. Filing cabinets, one large main desk that seems to be exactly where we need to look.”

You nodded your head slowly as you took a few calming breaths to get your mind back on track.

“Right. Good. When are we going to try and do this?”

“Well, we should wait until you’re a little more sobered up,” Jonathan said pointedly, grabbing your empty martini glass from your hand. “You’re far too out of it currently.”

“I am not!” You exclaimed, glaring up at him as the empty glasses were placed on a server’s empty tray as they walked past you both in the corner. “I am of sound mind, P—”

Jonathan’s hand was quick to cover your mouth as you started to say his actual name. “Clearly, you’re _not_. Keep that mouth shut or we’ll both be in deep shit, _Maria._ ”

Your brain wanted to keep fighting Jonathan on this, but he was right. But the surge of heat that shot right to your cunt just from his hand gripping your mouth like this and telling you to shut up was only making you want to act out _more_.

If only your libido didn’t treat this as a chance to get laid.

“I’m going to remove my hand, and you’re going to _keep quiet_ , alright? Listen to _Daddy_ , will you?” Jonathan snapped. Your legs pressed together just a bit tighter as his words processed in your foggy mind. “Yes or no. Use your words, darling.”

“Y-Yes.” It came out muffled against his hand, but he still could hear it

“Good,” he replied, his hand slow to remove from your mouth. “Now, let’s dance, shall we?”

You didn’t let your eyes leave Jonathan’s at all as you cleared your throat. “Why...why the hell would we do that?”

“Fitting our roles, sweetheart,” he explained slowly, as if you were a child. “As well as allowing you to sober up. Now will my _lovely wife_ dance with me and forgive me for my harsh treatment?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you saw Jonathan extend his hand with a kind look on his face, though his tone was everything _but_ loving.

“She will forgive,” you said suddenly, plastering a fake smile on after giving yourself some mental encouragement, “however she won’t forget.”

“I don’t expect any less,” he quipped, easily taking your hand before leading you onto the ballroom floor.

The last thing you expected was Jonathan to be a tolerably good dancer. He danced with you as if you were weightless, and your tipsy brain was all for it. You did take a moment to wonder how the fuck he was so good and if it was from the whiskey—then you realized no, it’s not from that. He’s only had one drink tonight.

“Have you taken dance classes?” You blurted out suddenly, finally moving your eyes up and away from your feet.

Jonathan rose a brow and looked down at you with a laugh. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re just...you...the way you dance is so elegant?”

“Years of military balls.”

“Oh,” you said quietly as your eyes caught his. “Nice. Didn’t know you served.”

“Two tours of Iraq. Became a hotel manager,” he explained smoothly before he was quick to lift your intertwined hands to spin you out and away from him for a moment. You let out a gasp before laughing at your shock just as he pulled you back in smoothly. “Either I’m an _excellent_ leader or you know a thing or two yourself.”

Your mind traveled to how safe you felt in his arms suddenly. You ignored the emotions. _It’s just an act, shut up._

“Took a few dance classes. I was taught to slow dance by my father one day in my living room when we were talking about weddings.” You noticed a questioning _hm_ come from his throat and you moved to speak up again as he dramatically started to have you both dance as if he was going to be dipping you from side to side. “He wanted me to know in case he wasn’t there when the day came to teach me.”

Your face took on a more somber expression as you continued to dance. Jonathan let his mouth dip into a frown.

“Is—”

“No, we’re moving on to a new topic,” you said suddenly, making sure your eyes didn’t catch his as you turned your head. “Question time can happen whenever I’m not tipsy and we’re not trying to do something important.”

“Alright,” Jonathan replied almost instantly, “would you like me to spin you again?”

“Please.”

The night with Jonathan after that was...pleasant, dare you say. He wasn’t an annoying prick and actually treated you like a human being instead of trying to find ways to challenge you.

Though, that may have just been because you were tipsy. You were more sober than you were now. And you were certain that you were growing tired of hearing French women, as well as men now, say something about your “husband” at every turn.

Your speaking French may be broken, but you can read and listen _fluently_.

It scared you with how easy this next action came to you, and you hate to admit it to yourself. Jonathan stepped you both away from the dance floor to grab you some water and you were just sitting at one of the tables that was close to the dance floor as you waited for him to return.

You saw he was easily walking back to you with two glasses of water in hand as the couples that you were dancing near kept talking about just how hot he looked without the blazer he had worn into the gala. You wanted to agree loudly, but you wanted to continue your clueless act.

“One glass of water for you, darling,” Jonathan announced happily as he placed both his glass and your own down on the table top. You stood up and thanked him before you were quick to walk into his arms.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t be shocked with the sudden affection, or your cover’s fucked.

You wrapped your arms around his neck with a smile. Just as your fingers started to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck, you noticed a small tilt of his head as his eyes scanned your entire face. He took a moment to have his gaze locked on your lips before meeting his eyes with your own.

You knew he was confused. You could tell by the look in his eye, but his hands were placed gently on your waist respectfully no matter what. He was about to say something just as you closed your eyes and leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss.

Immediately you heard the chatter about Jonathan stop as he eagerly kissed back, his hands moving to support your back as you arched into his chest. Your fingers slid into his hair on the back of his head gently to tug at the tamed blond curls momentarily before pulling away from the kiss.

You couldn’t figure out what emotion he had on his face, you couldn’t even read his eyes anymore. But you kept your smile and planted one last peck on his lips which he still reciprocated before you found yourself gently pulling away from his arms and back to your chair to sit and sip at your water.

If he was bothered by the kiss, he certainly didn’t try to talk to you about it. Jonathan just...skipped over it and went on about the last topic you stopped at when he guided you to the table to grab water. You didn’t really mind him skipping over it, but part of you was sitting and thinking.

What did he think of the kiss?

You figured it was best to ignore it for now, and deal with that once you got those documents and were safe in the car back to your hotel room you’ve been cooped up in since the beginning of this mission.

“How are you feeling?” Jonathan asked gently after letting his fingertip trace the rim of his glass.

You took a few extra gulps of water, your throat feeling abnormally dry. _It wasn’t like this before kissing him_ , you thought in confusion.

“Good,” you finally replied. You swallowed again just to be sure your voice wouldn’t crack. “Not tipsy anymore, that’s for sure.”

“That’s good. I think I may have just thought of a proper way to get to the documents.”

“Really?” Your head tilted to the side as you placed the glass on the table top with a gentle thud. “How?”

“Well,” Jonathan took a breath, “I’ve been seeing couples rushing out of the ballroom, being handsy—”

“So we’d just need to..”

“Look like we’re going to fuck and rush out, yes.”

“What makes you think that we’re going to succeed in getting to the second floor, _Jacob_ ,” you mumbled, taking a quick sip of your water. “We’ve hardly been grinding on each other since turning up. All we’ve been is sweet and gentle in the public eye, they’d be caught off guard if anyone’s paying attention.”

“I doubt anyone’s paying _that_ close attention, darling,” Jonathan said, giving you a look of doubt.

“Okay. Fair. But to anyone who is? Like those couples, from earlier?”

Jonathan took a moment to process what you said exactly before letting out a laugh before nodding with a small smirk. You know to anyone else it would read as smug, but in a more sexy, all-knowing way. Kind of like the look a husband would give his wife after saying something raunchy as she looked casual.

But you knew that smirk. He was smug in the annoying, asshole way.

“You were jealous.”

“I was _not_ ,” you insisted as you spoke into your glass slightly, half way from draining it’s contents.

“You were. That’s why you kissed me.”

“Do not tell me that you wouldn’t stake your claim on me like that if you heard men calling me things like that.”

“Things like what, little _wife?_ ” Jonathan questioned, his smirk only growing. You let out a huff before taking a pause to down the rest of your water.

You didn’t hesitate to take your time preparing yourself to reiterate what those couples were saying, whether it be you taking your time to clear your throat and readjust your sitting position.

It was when you were about to repeat what they said when you realized exactly why Jonathan had asked you to repeat those words.

“You wanted me to _say_ it, you horny bastard! You understood what they were saying—”

“I have to admit, I wasn’t paying attention—”

“You _so_ were!” You exclaimed. “You had to have been! I could hear them calling you Daddy all the way from where we were dancing!”

“Last I checked they were saying just as attractive things about you, dear.”

You stopped right in your tracks then, both confused and intrigued with what he meant. It took a moment to have your brain process his words.

“I...what?”

“They’ve been talking about you too. Or have you only got an ear out for Daddy?” Jonathan questioned now with an amused brow. “Did I just discover a _kink_ , little one?”

You rolled your eyes as fondly as you could muster before easily getting up from your seat and walking to Jonathan’s end. “The day you find out anything about my kinks is the day I’m laid in an early grave.”

“Funny,” he started, smiling kindly as he pushed his chair out a bit so you could properly stand in front of him, “that day must be today.”

You bent over once you made it to his chair to stand between his spread legs, completely forgetting just how revealing your dress can be as you grab one of the unbuttoned sides of his collar to tug him close to your face.

“Cute, Pine. Now I’m going to kiss the life out of you before walking towards the stairs, and you’re going to act like you need a second to recuperate and then follow me quickly. Understood?”

Jonathan’s eyes definitely glanced down in the direction of your breasts, but you didn’t care. It sold the act between the two of you in the moment. You were sure to keep your face seductively taunting before his eyes finally caught your own after scanning what seemed like everywhere else on your body.

A smirk easily took the smile off his face.

“Yes ma’am.”

You let your lips pull into a smirk to match his own before your lips were slammed to his again for a brief moment, one of Jonathan’s hands coming up to the back of your neck to keep your lips on his before you pulled away so he couldn’t deepen the kiss.

“I’ll meet you on the first floor?”

“Go ahead and go right to the second floor,” Jonathan corrected breathlessly. “There’s a set of restrooms once you’re there, it’s a better spot for you to wait for me. No one has used them tonight. And be sure to turn and wink at me on the way out.”

You let out a laugh before pressing your lips together again for the act. After that, you were quick to reach for your clutch on the tabletop that you found earlier in the night. Once you started the trip to the stairs out the main hall of the building, you made sure to sway your hips as your head turned over your shoulder to throw a wink in Jonathan’s general direction, just as he instructed.

If you didn’t know any better you’d think he’s actually attracted to you right now.

You knew a bit of you certainly was attracted to him, as much as you hated to admit it. When you took this mission, you expected to hate him _more_ , not end up actually liking him.

“God dammit,” you sighed to yourself quietly as you started to force a genuine looking smile with a giggle, checking around for any guards before slipping into the main hall and rushing up the stairs.

Just as Jonathan said, the second floor was dimly lit as you kept your giggly about-to-get-laid body language up until you knew you were deep enough in the almost pitch black bathroom to be hidden from anyone that was to come up here looking for people.

You took a breather as you tried to map out the rest of the night in your head. Once Jonathan was up here with you, you’d both find the office, dig around and hopefully find the documents before getting back down to the main ballroom.

Maybe you could get drunk again in time before the car is scheduled to pick you both up.

You leaned against the wall of the bathroom entrance, picking at some of the beading and embroidery on your clutch, humming to yourself as you waited patiently for Jonathan. You didn’t know what the hell was taking him so long. You would like to assume he’s trying to play it off like he didn’t know where you were going, but there were extra factors that could easily be added into the equation if you sat and thought about it long enough.

Which was why you moved a bit more into the darkness of the bathrooms when you heard someone arrive up the stairs. You hand your hand move up to cover your mouth and nose so your breathing wouldn’t be detected. This was the part of missions you _hated_.

It made your anxiety just a little worse in the moment.

“Maria!”

Your hand was quick to leave your mouth in as well as a soft sigh of relief as Pine’s voice floated quietly through the empty floor. You didn’t hesitate to throw yourself out of the bathroom then, almost practically running into Jonathan with a drunken sounding giggle as he caught you by the shoulders.

He laughed with you momentarily as his eyes scanned the second floor.

Once you both quieted down, you got to business.

“Okay,” Jonathan started softly, his hands moving from your shoulders as he started to walk down the middle of the hall. “The office is going to be on the left towards the end. However, it may possibly be locked now.”

“What do you _mean_ locked?” You hissed as you moved to stand in the middle of the hall with him. “Did you get your ass caught earlier?”

“That’s not important—”

“It damn well is! We could be found out! There could be extra security—”

You silenced yourself as Jonathan glared at you, almost moving to make a hushing sound much like a teacher. You huffed and rolled your eyes, starting to walk along the left wall. “Which door?”

“Third to last,” Jonathan replied in a harsh tone, following you a few feet behind as his hands sunk into his pockets. “Angela said you’re good at lock picking?”

“Good?” You scoffed dramatically as you walked more in the middle of the hall again to count the doors from the end of the hall to calculate the right door the two of you were to be heading to. “I’m the best she knows.”

Jonathan muttered something as you sped up to the door slightly, glancing around in the hall while your hands moved to easily open your clutch and sift through it for your already pre-bent hair pins.

“I’ll have to ask you to speak up, hun. I can’t hear you through your sulking.” You readjusted your dress slightly after grabbing the pins from your clutch before you found the door and fell to your knees, tossing your clutch to the ground.

You heard Jonathan laugh bitterly about your comment as you held the pins up to some of the light to hold them the correct way in your hands. Jonathan leaned against the wall just next to the door knob as he watched you.

“Hair pins?”

“Yup.”

“For a _lock_?”

“Yes,” you replied once more as you gently jiggled the lock in your hand. “Which way did the knob turn? To the right?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for actually contributing something valuable to this conversation,” you mumbled as you finally straightened up on your knees, carefully starting to insert the hair pins into the keyhole after adjusting one of the bent ends.

Jonathan was either intrigued by what you were doing or he knew to stay quiet as you carefully picked the lock. Either way, you were thankful for it. It gave you the focus you needed to count the pins inside the lock before carefully working your magic. Your hair was in your view, completely blocking you from seeing Jonathan. That seemed to _also_ make the process easier.

“Seriously though,” he started quietly as you shimmied the pins in your hands before there was a resounding click. “Were you jealous?”

“What?” You questioned suddenly, craning your head up at him from your position on the floor before brushing your hair over your shoulder.

“Earlier. Those couples?”

“Oh,” you replied. “I wasn’t jealous.”

Jonathan scoffed as you grabbed your clutch from the floor and reached out to turn the knob to open the door to the office, easily entering with him hot on your tail. “Oh, really?”

“Really,” you replied.

“You certainly seemed it. For someone who claims to hate my guts you seem very territorial,” Jonathan continued to observe as he shut the door behind the two of you. You held back your reaction as you observed the layout of the room.

The office was clearly more for storage than anything else. Multiple filing cabinets were lined along the walls as the moonlight filtered in through one of the large windows that was facing the door you had both just entered.

“Is now _really_ the time to talk about this?” You questioned, starting to move to the desk. “We’re looking for documents, not talking about what I said when I was tipsy.”

Jonathan followed you closely as you sat down in the desk chair, placing your clutch on the surface followed by the pins that got you in to begin with before pulling open drawers to see if you could find anything.

“I’m just curious, is all—”

“Lie to me all you want, you’d do the same if some of these men tried to do something to me,” you repeated simply, finding a small ring of keys in the third drawer on the right side. “Take these and make yourself useful.”

You stood from the seat, holding the key ring out to him. Jonathan took a long look at your face for a moment before he sighed and took his hands from his pockets to take the ring.

“Fine. You’ll admit it to me eventually, you know.”

“Keep dreaming. You check the cabinets, I’ll handle the desk, pretty boy.”

Jonathan let out a chuckle as he started to move towards some of the filing cabinets adjacent to the desk.

You both worked in quick silence. Jonathan had the bright idea of unlocking all of the drawers to the cabinets first before going through them as you took your time digging in the shelves of the desk.

But you were finding nothing. And it was troubling.

Eventually you were up on your feet to start helping with looking through the files.

“Do you have an idea of where else the documents could be?” You asked as you dug through one of the cabinets closest to the window. “Something tells me we’re not finding it in here.”

Jonathan grunted as he pulled out one of the heavier drawers you had a hard time with just a bit ago, shifting the contents around. “This was the only floor I got a proper look at. There might be something on the first, but I really doubt it.”

“Great,” you started, slamming the drawer to the cabinet you were digging through in frustration. “We’re fucked.”

“We’re barely half-way finished with the searching! If you’d look a little harder in this damned desk—”

“Oh if _I_ looked a little harder?” You questioned suddenly, laughing venomously as you walked over to the desk. “You’ve found nothing so far too, genius. I like to think we’re in the same boat.”

“It’s _files_ , it’s a quick glance and you’re done!”

“Not always!” You snapped back, slamming your hands on the desk as Jonathan glared up at you. You noticed he had his blazer off again now, having it rested on the back of the office chair while his sleeves to his shirt were rolled up to the elbow.

Any signs of arousal from earlier in the night were easily coming back to you just taking in the sight before you.

“ _Not always_ ,” Jonathan repeated to himself, chuckling darkly before slapping the now useless drawer shut. “You can go through it yourself and tell me if there’s anything about British government officials there. Be my guest.”

“Happily—”

You froze immediately just as Jonathan did when you heard some voices from the hall.

“Do you think—”

“Get against the wall,” Jonathan instructed quickly, eyes trained on the door as he twisted his body slightly to let his blazer fall behind the chair onto the floor. “ _Now_.”

You didn’t hesitate to listen to the man after he hissed out the order, rushing to the wall that the desk was nearly pushed up against that also happened to be shared with the door. You quietly commended yourself for that one. If anyone tried to lean to try and see anything through the small window the door had, they couldn’t see anything thanks to the position.

Jonathan was quick to move your clutch to the seat of the desk chair with the pins you used before the front of his body was pressed against yours. You didn’t quite expect _that_ to happen, but you certainly didn’t mind it.

You heard the voices coming closer to the room from the hall. It was French, obviously. Thick French that kept talking about something you were looking for almost exactly.

The documents.

You certainly thought you were the only one to hear this as Jonathan tried to keep you shielded by his body. He said nothing as he practically protected you. And, needless to say, your heart did swoon from the sentiment.

“Are you alright?” Jonathan whispered in question suddenly, trying to give you a bit of space. You nodded, tilting your head up slightly to look up at his face.

“Yeah. They’re talking about the—”

“Documents, I know.”

You wanted to snap back in response but you squeezed your eyes shut as your hands flew to Jonathan’s sides to grip his shirt tightly so you could ease your anxiety once the voices stopped right outside the office you were both in.

Thank _god_ you closed the file drawer before rushing over to the wall.

The men outside talked about the files in detail. They never said what the hell they contained, but it certainly sounded like the files had been located on a flashdrive rather than printed on paper with how they kept talking about it. Jonathan slowly adjusted his hands on the wall to properly cage you as he also listened in.

They stopped talking about the files after one of the men had snapped and told them to keep their mouths shut about such information. They then just started to continue walking down the hall, moving to talk about women they were eying on the ballroom floor and some of the idiots who put high bids on some paintings.

You and Jonathan both let out breaths of relief and relaxed for a moment against the wall.

“That was _terrifying_ ,” you finally said, your eyes relaxing as you rested against the wall. Jonathan agreed with a nervous chuckle before you opened your eyes.

He was looking at you. You didn’t know why, but you had a feeling he was about to bring up the one topic he couldn’t seem to let go earlier tonight: your jealousy.

“What?”

“Am I not allowed to look at you?”

“I mean, you _can_ ,” you replied easily, starting to feel a bit nervous under his gaze and recognizing the look in his eye.

Lust.

“I need to know something.” Jonathan’s hands moved from being next to your sides to pressing right next to the sides of your head. “Why were you so jealous of those couples?”

“I...I don’t know. I really don’t, Jonathan. Something just..came over me?”

The hum of understanding he replied with was deep, resounding within his chest which made your face only heat up with just how close you remembered he was to you.

“Really?” He mused gently, leaning his face closer to yours. “Is Daddy’s girl jealous?”

You took in a sudden gasp of air from the phrase, keeping your eyes trained on his own as you discreetly moved to press your thighs together as you felt the heat in the pit of your stomach start to bubble again. Your face was heating up, and you weren’t sure if it was just from how hot this whole interaction was becoming.

“N-No.”

“Don’t play dumb, darling. I know you like it when I’m called that, it’s written all over your pretty little face.” Jonathan’s right hand easily came off the wall and captured your chin with his fingers gently so you could keep your eyes trained on him.

“You don’t know that,” you spoke gently, shifting on your feet a bit before you felt Jonathan’s grip tighten.

“Oh, but I do, darling,” he started, a devious smile on his face. “You’ve mentioned everyone calling me Daddy several times tonight, that means you’re hung up on it in _some_ way. D’you think about calling me that, sweetheart?”

You opened your mouth as you tried to find your reply. Part of you didn’t want to admit you did think about him taking you like this. There was often a time after other missions where you did have to take care of the pent up arousal you had just from how he had treated you.

As well as how he would occasionally manhandle you out of the way from any potential danger. That also came to the forefront of your mind and made you shut your mouth so you could try and wet your suddenly dry throat.

“Don’t be shy,” Jonathan cooed, his left hand moving from the wall to start trailing his fingertips down your side gently. “You can tell Daddy, use your words.”

“No. I-I don’t. Think about you like that, I mean,” you stumbled over your words to spit them out as quickly as possible. You don’t know why you’re trying to save your ass like this when you want whatever he’s about to give you _so bad_.

“Funny,” he started confidently, his fingers landing on the smooth skin of your thigh where the slit in your dress starts. “Because I think you do.”

You took a deep breath through your nose before your jaw dropped again with a sharp gasp as Jonathan’s fingers found your clit through the damp fabric of your panties.

You took a moment to glance down at his hand that disappeared under the skirt of your dress before looking back up into his eyes to see his lips curled into a devious smirk as he started to apply pressure.

It took everything in you not to buck your hips into his touch and let out the loud moan that was trapped in your throat.

“Look at you, all wet. I can only assume it’s for me. How’s about this,” Jonathan started gently, his fingers easily moving from your clit to slide up to the band that’s holding the fabric to your body, “I’ll give you one more chance to answer correctly, and then I’ll have my way with you.”

All you could reply with was a whimper as Jonathan’s hand on your chin adjusted briefly before gaining a tighter grip on your jawline, your cheeks starting to get affected lightly by the handling.

“Now, do you think about me being your Daddy, babygirl?”

The way he reworded the question only made you try and cross one of your legs over the other to apply pressure to your aching pussy again. He seemed to anticipate that move from you and was quick to kick your legs apart and press his thigh between them, the muscle only a few inches away from where you wanted the pressure most.

“Answer the question, darling. You’ll get what you crave,” he reassured with a smug shift of his thigh. “In time.”

You took your bottom lip between your teeth. You could say yes, and instantly get the pleasure you craved, or you could easily continue to work him up and have him get annoyed. You could think of a few outcomes where you would certainly enjoy yourself thoroughly.

After making your decision, you decided to be difficult and shook your head finally in response. Jonathan’s face seemed to contort into amusement.

He expected you to say no again, didn’t he?

His laughter that followed made a chill travel up your spine and the pulsating heat only continued between your legs as he brought his face to yours.

You thought he was going to get in your face to say something—it’s a thing he’s done to you before when he’s mad, you had a slight reason to expect it—but Jonathan actually took his time pulling your lip from your teeth at first rather than doing what you’d expected. He tugged your flesh back until it snapped back into its rightful place. After he succeeded with freeing your lip, Jonathan surged forwards and finally claimed your mouth with his.

The kiss was hot and filled with tongue, your teeth occasionally clashing from the need to devour each other. It was different from the one the two of you shared on the ballroom floor in the _best way_ possible.

Jonathan’s hand that was on your chin finally moved to where his other hand was over your dress now, starting to shift up the fabric as he completely claimed you with his tongue.

He pulled away as you both panted to catch your shared breaths before he licked his lips and spoke evenly.

“Daddy’ll make a whore of you yet, little one.”

You moaned quietly both at Jonathan’s words and his hands that were easily groping every inch of your lower body before his fingers curled around the elastic band that had your panties before they started tugging the fabric down. Jonathan slammed his lips back into yours as he continued to help you out of your undergarments.

You let your hands leave his sides then to start feeling around for the cool metal of his belt so you could get closer to feeling his cock. You didn’t hold back any of the quiet, needy noises coming from your throat as Jonathan’s lips started drifting from your own to your jawline as you finally got your panties around one of your ankles before kicking it off the best you can with his thigh still between your legs.

“F-Fuck, Pine—”

“Ah, ah,” he started breathlessly against the column of your neck as your hands carefully unbuckle his belt as his hands skimmed up your thighs. “I’m not Pine to you, little girl. You know what to call me.”

With a slight stomp of your foot you continued to slowly unbuckle his belt as he went back to kissing and nipping at the skin of your neck to try and get you to say _that_ word.

Jonathan’s large hands each grabbed twin handfuls of your ass before he suddenly hoisted you up to have your back pressed flush against the wall. You let out a yelp from how easy he lifted you off of the ground, your legs winding around his hips quickly. You were slightly pouty due to your hands getting dragged up and away from his belt that was now tapping against your thigh as his lips dragged down the length of your neck.

Jonathan took a moment to readjust you in his grip, so one hand was holding you up against the wall by your ass while the other made quick work of the confines of his pants.

You were saddened that you weren’t able to see the outline of his cock thanks to all the extra fabric of your dress being thrown over to cover most of your lap. You’d never admit it aloud, but you always assumed Jonathan’s dick was huge. He seemed like the kind of man to be an arrogant asshole, but once the pants were off, _shit_ was he a good lay.

Despite your vulgar wording, you hoped were right for the most part.

“Tell me what you want, babygirl. Tell Daddy what you want.” Jonathan’s face was still somewhat buried in your neck as he huffed breathlessly. His free hand was quick to shove both his briefs and slacks down his thighs.

Part of your brain ventured to wonder if he’s done this many a time before just by how fast he was being.

You let out a whine rather than answer him properly. You’re fully aware of what he wants to hear from you, but you’re not indulging him just yet. You felt Jonathan’s hand moving between your bodies and couldn't hide the sudden gasp and arch of your back as you felt his fingers start to rub between your slick folds.

“Are we being all quiet now, little one? Am I going to have to fuck all the noise out of you?” Jonathan questioned. You scrunched your face up in confusion before you realize what he was doing.

Mocking. He was _mocking_ you. Maybe it was teasing, you couldn’t be sure. You didn’t have time to dwell on it before two of his fingers were plunging into your pussy and causing you to bite your lip again to swallow your moans.

“Don’t be so shy, sweet girl. Let Daddy know how he’s making you feel.” Jonathan grunted as his grip tightened on your body, fingers curling against your g-spot. “If you’re going to be _this_ bratty, I might just leave you dripping with my seed and wanting.”

“M-Maybe that’s what I want,” you snapped back suddenly, your eyes hopefully burning into his own as his fingers continued to work the steady heat in your stomach to a boil. “Maybe I wa-want that. You to fuck me and clai-claim me— _fuck,_ Pine!”

“That’s not my name, little one,” he replied smugly. His darkened eyes caught your own in the moonlight that was shining into the room more prominently now as his fingers started to spread your hole open in a scissoring motion.

This caused you to break eye contact with him to throw your head against the wall with a gentle thump, your jaw dropping as you let out a moan. You weren’t caring about the volume at the moment as your cunt clenched around Jonathan’s fingers with a slight squelching sound before he slipped a third finger in.

If he had this many fingers in your pussy, he must be trying to get you ready for his cock.

“Yes,” you whimpered happily at the idea, trying to grind your hips down against his hand. You were surprised as he let you even move against him. It was nice to know he wasn’t going to be so cruel as he was leading on with your first time actually fucking one another.

But you’d hope you would build up to that, in time.

His lips were quick to fall back towards the exposed skin of your neck, his fingers slowing down as he took his time to nip and suck at the spots he could reach. You kept letting out little gasps and moans after certain thrusts that his fingers delivered just in time with his mouth that was giving you little bites over some of the skin he was happily assaulting.

Somewhere along kissing and marking your neck and exposed chest, Jonathan removed his fingers and started dragging the head of his cock through your dripping folds. You noticed the slight change in pressure and started to quietly babble your pleas as your hands fisted his button up.

“Please, _God,_ _please_ shove your cock in me—”

“Last I checked, darling,” Jonathan said, speaking evenly. “I’m not _God_.”

You let out a whimper as he pulled away from your neck finally to take a look at all the marks he left on you before catching his eyes with your own.

There were so many things you wanted this man to do to you at this moment. If he wasn’t holding you up against this wall while your legs wrapped around his hips to keep you trapped, you’re more than sure you’d be getting your breasts groped and marked up just as bad as your neck was.

“You know what you need to say, little girl. The magic word—”

“Daddy,” you finally said. It was a quiet form of your surrender, and you both knew it. The length of his cock rested between your folds as he brought the hand that was between the two of you to grab your throat suddenly so you couldn’t turn your head in any way.

Jonathan’s smile was nothing short of devious.

“What was that, baby?”

You couldn’t hide the smile on your face as he applied slight pressure to your throat to cut your airflow off for a moment before speaking a tiny bit louder than before.

“Daddy.”

“Good girl. Such a good, _good_ girl,” he praised finally, keeping his hand on your throat as his lips finally captured your own again. His hand that was holding your ass seemed to only grip at the skin a bit tighter, the dull ache of his nails biting shapes into the flesh accompanying the sudden thrusting of his cock between your pussy.

You practically melted into him at the sudden praise, your hands flattening against the hidden plains of his abs through his shirt. You leaned forwards off the wall to properly enjoy the kiss just as you let out a moan when your hips shifted to have his cock nudge your entrance.

Jonathan took that as his cue to add some tongue into the kiss. There were no complaints from your end as you felt his hand slide up from your neck to momentarily cup your jaw before it traveled back down south to rest against your breast that was covered by the bodice of your dress.

He stopped kissing you after you tried to take control, your tongue clashing with his. Jonathan didn’t hesitate to press you back against the wall by your neck.

“Even after you use my proper title, you’re still a little _bitch_ ,” he groaned, pressing the rest of his body into yours. “I’ll have to fuck that out of you too, hm?”

You were quick to nod frantically as he tightened his grip on your throat. Your hands started to instinctively grab at his wrist due to the fact it’s been _so_ long since anyone has actually choked you during sex. You were mostly used to that during missions, after all.

He seemed to take a little bit of pity on you and loosened the grip he had, his hips making his cock move across your cunt again.

“P-Please fuck me, Daddy.” Your stuttering seemed to arouse the man, since you could feel his cock twitch against your clit slightly.

“Now you can do better than that, little girl.” Jonathan’s eyes were shamelessly staring at the swell of your breasts as you breathed in deeply to regain some of your breath. “Beg for my cock.”

You let your tongue slide across your kiss bruised lips as your hands started to move from his wrist to slowly grab at his shirt’s collar, tugging him even closer to you if it were possible. After one last breath and a clearing of your throat, you were ready to step up to the challenge.

“Put your thick cock in my pussy, Daddy. I know you want to. I can’t be the only one who has imagined your cock stretching my tiny pussy out. You know you’d have me ruined for any man I try to fuck after this—”

“Who said I wouldn’t keep you around, babygirl?” Jonathan mused as his hand finally left your throat to disappear between the fabrics of your dress and your bodies. You felt your cunt flex around nothing, his voice seeming to take a darker tone. “You’re _mine_ even after tonight, don’t act like you didn’t know that.”

“You—I.... _what_?”

“You think I would just throw you aside after having a taste of you? Really?” He questioned as the head of his cock finally started to press against your fluttering hole. “Darling, surely you’re not having another cock besides mine nestled in this little cunt of yours.”

Part of you wanted to believe this was for the whole act before he fucked you, but there was something in you that believed him when he said that. Did Jonathan Pine want you to be his....whatever the hell this arrangement was?

You didn’t have much time to think of such a possibility before his smooth chuckle reverberated in your ears just as he slammed his lips to yours again, his cock sliding right into you up to the hilt.

It was smart that he kissed you. He swallowed almost every loud noise you made as you felt the sudden stretch of his cock. You could already feel your walls clamping down on his cock from the sudden intrusion.

That was also when you heard all the noise he was making in your mouth as you kissed lazily, trying to adjust to the sheer size of him. His moans were breathy - almost as if he was trying to keep a hold of himself. It was unbearably hot. You’re more than sure you could listen to just his moaning and groaning and just cum from that—another thing to add to the bucket list if he was insisting on keeping you in whatever relationship this is to become.

“If you keep fucking clenching around me like that, I’m going to cum,” he said suddenly, dangerously low as his grip seemed to only tighten on you. Both hands were on your ass now, leaving you spread open and at his mercy.

“S-Sorry,” you heaved as your lips bumped against his own. “Ca-Can’t help that your cock is _massive_.”

Jonathan laughed quietly as he shifted his hips against your own, only to let out another groan as his cock thrusted a bit deeper into you from the movement alone. “A gift I’m glad to deliver, little one.”

You let one of your hands fly from his shirt’s collar to cover your mouth as you moaned, trying to angle your hips up just a touch to feel just how thick his cock was. The angle you were at was working well before you felt Jonathan’s lips on your jawline, hoisting you up slightly in his grip so he could start thrusting into your pussy.

The first thrust was a quick snap of the hips. You tensed up and threw your head against the wall from the pleasure while Jonathan took a moment to have another quick thrust just after the last one before huffing in frustration.

“I need to be deeper.”

You lifted your head up and looked at Jonathan with confusion before you let out a yelp, wrapping both arms around his neck as you were lifted up off of his cock and pulled from the wall. You didn’t stop the giggle that was coming from you as his face was almost completely buried in your chest as he moved you to the bare desktop gracefully. One of his hands kept a hold of you by your lower back while the other was still keeping occupied with holding a handful of your ass.

“I think you’re an ass man, Jonathan Pine,” you teased as he placed you onto the desk gently. Jonathan laughed with you in that moment as he gathered all the fabric that was once covering your laps, laying it all onto your stomach.

“It’s the easiest spot to access, darling. If I wanted to tear your dress in half just to get to your breasts, I would.”

“What’s stopping you then, hm?” You questioned enticingly, spreading your legs wide as you helped gather the fabric from your dress to get Jonathan back between your legs.

“The fact that I don’t need every French bastard here to see what’s mine once we’re finished here,” he replied simply, hands going straight to your thighs to properly take in the sight of you completely spread out before him. You rolled your eyes and propped yourself up slightly on your elbows as you kept a tight hold of the fabric before your eyes fell to his cock.

He was long, a little thicker than average and glistening in the moonlight just from how wet your pussy was.

You could feel your face heating up from the thought of just how wet he made you alone.

From the way Jonathan looked at your lower half, you were sure he was going to hold off fucking you just to eat you out. But he seemed to pull himself out of it as one hand was back around his cock while the other rested on top of the dress fabric on your abdomen. You took a deep breath as he finally pressed back into you.

There was still a little sting from the stretch, but not as prominent as it was the first time around. You chose to blame it on the position change and let your jaw fall slack as you moaned in time with Jonathan who was starting to lean his whole body over your own as if he had to cover you from prying eyes.

It was just as hot as him crowding you against the wall.

“That’s better,” he gritted out, both of his hands on either side of your head as his pelvis was pressed flush to yours. You wanted to beg for him to move, do _something_ but you were currently just overwhelmed with how deep his cock was and how you could just feel him twitching every few seconds.

“D’you like this position, little one? Hm? Think that prick at the bar could get this deep in your sweet cunt?” Jonathan shifted on his hands, moving one arm under your head almost easily as you tried to see if you could catch a glimpse of his hips starting to move. You didn’t even properly process his words until you let your head fall back in defeat, starting to whimper and move your hips. “He can probably hear you and your slutty little noises from here. He wishes his cock was in your tight pussy right now.”

You purposefully clenched around Jonathan’s cock to give him a sign to fucking _move_ , but he just growled and barely pulled his hips away from your own only to snap them back into place. You let out a sharp gasp before Jonathan’s free hand that wasn’t under your head started to move towards your thigh again as to guide your legs around his hips loosely.

“But that’s too bad, isn’t it? You’re _mine._ You’re Daddy’s slut, aren’t you, babygirl?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m Daddy’s slut,” you affirmed quietly, trying to keep your grip on the pile of fabric up on your stomach. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Jonathan cooed as you begged, your right leg finally hooked around his hip loosely. You kept trying to have your walls flex around his cock so he could finally pound into you, but he seemed to just stay still. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Thankfully, he wasn’t teasing you this time. He seemed to take pity on you and finally thrust properly into you. And _fuck_ was it everything you imagined it would be.

You moaned, and one of your hands flew right to the fabric of his shirt and gripped it tightly to keep his body close to your own as his hips finally found a constant rhythm, pounding into you like you’ve been whining for this whole time. At this rate, you’ll be cumming around his cock in no time.

“You’re still so fucking tight,” Jonathan grunted as his cock kept ramming into you, his words causing your walls to only flex around him again as you whimpered from the pleasure. You took this moment to try and beg him to go harder, but all that came out were little gasps at each forward thrust. You tried to dig your heel into his ass to give him a hint at what you were asking.

“What was that, babygirl? Tell Daddy what you want, I know you can do it,” he encouraged breathlessly as his thrusts slowed for a moment to not only let the two of you collect yourselves, but also so he could try and keep your body on the desk for the most part.

“H-Harder,” you whimpered. “I wa-want it harder.”

Jonathan’s hips continued at the slow pace he established, slipping the arm from under your head out to have him prop his body up over yours carefully. “Harder? Oh, you _are_ a little cock slut. Do you want to be used, baby? Treated like a toy?”

You opened your mouth to try and say something, but your words died out to be replaced with a gasp as your cunt tightened around Jonathan’s cock as he started doing the sharp, quick snap of his hips that he started doing when you were against the wall. He knew what the answer was just by your pussy clamping harder on his cock.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you little one?” Jonathan’s hips delivered a particularly hard thrust that caused you only to moan his name louder. “Daddy’s little sex doll, huh?”

It took all your power to move both of your arms to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to your face as you shuddered from his words. You felt your noses brush against each other from your sudden grip. You and Jonathan both froze for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes before you leaned up and started to make out with him again. He didn’t hesitate to practically growl against your lips as he kissed you, his chest pressing flush to yours.

While your lips were on his, Jonathan’s hips started their brutal thrusting again. Most of your moans were swallowed by his tongue that was starting to explore your mouth again before he chose to trail kisses down your jawline back to the side of your neck that was unmarked. Compared to the hickies he was sucking into your skin and the wet sounds of his cock pummeling into your slick channel, you could feel your stomach tighten with pleasure.

However, you both stopped in the positions you were in when you heard loud yelling coming from the hall.

“Wh-What—”

“They’re checking rooms,” Jonathan replied quickly against the skin of your neck. Your arms slid away from his neck and shoulders as he stood up straight suddenly to look over his shoulder at the door. “It sounds like they just got on the floor.”

“Fuck!” You exclaimed quietly, trying to sit up on the desk the best you can even though his cock was still deep inside of you. “What are we going to do?”

You couldn’t hide the whimper as you felt Jonathan’s cock leave your cunt. The sudden emptiness wasn’t welcomed at all. Especially since you were just starting to get particularly close to cumming.

But Jonathan Pine looking particularly fucked out with his hard, slick cock in the moonlight was certainly a sight to see. It only made you throb more with want. You were shameless as your eyes trailed down from his face all the way to his cock that was barely concealed by his wide open slacks.

“Behind the desk,” he instructed suddenly, not at all registering where your eyes were. “Get behind there, make sure everything we’ve brought in is hidden behind there with you.”

You didn’t want to move and hide like he instructed. You just wanted to get on your knees and suck his cock. For the life of you, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. But you eventually pulled your eyes away from Jonathan when you heard the shouting get louder.

“Okay,” you replied with a slightly panicked tone as your dress fell to cover everything from your hips down, looking around the office as Jonathan went around making sure everything was in the same place it was when you first came in.

When you moved to take your first step, you realized just how shaky your legs were. You knew if you and Jonathan weren’t on high alert right now he’d be a smug asshole about it.

Maybe he’d make you cum, too. If you complained enough.

“Focus,” you hissed to yourself under your breath as you carefully grabbed your lace underwear from the floor and made your way to the side of the desk that the chair and Jonathan’s blazer was.

You let yourself get situated behind the desk finally, trying to ignore just how fucking _slick_ your folds were and how your thighs were certainly gliding together a little easier than earlier. You took your time readjusting the office chair to have it pushed in all the way like it once was before laying on your stomach. Of course, you had Jonathan’s blazer as some sort of barrier between you and the disgusting looking carpet. The fabric felt soft between your fingertips as you waited for Jonathan to join you in your hiding spot.

“Are you laying on my suit jacket?” Jonathan questioned suddenly as he fell to his knees behind you. You were quick to turn your head over your shoulder and noticed he had hidden his cock from eyesight by pulling his briefs up enough to where the outline of his erection was visible.

You could still definitely tell he was caught in the middle of getting laid, though.

“Yeah, ‘s not like it’s going to be stained or anything.” You sent a sly smile before turning your head forwards again, letting your hands start to toy with the lace trim of your panties. “Did you hear what they were saying?”

“Well,” he started quietly, casually spreading your legs slightly to kneel between them and gather the fabric of your dress again, “they were told spies are infiltrating the gala.”

“Mmm,” you hummed in reply. “They’re certainly smart ones, the French.”

Jonathan let out a huff of a laugh before his head snapped up to the sound of aggressive knocking. You noticed it this time however, and it sounded close.

So much closer than it was before.

You felt your heart leap into your throat then, keeping your eyes trained on the door as you tried to stay hidden behind the desk’s edge. What if you and Jonathan got caught? Would they easily find you both and consider you two as spies? What if—

“Hey,” Jonathan said suddenly, leaning over your body to speak close to your ear. “Listen to me. We’ll be fine. You just have to stay down low and be quiet.”

“Obviously I’ll be quiet, what do you _mean_ —”

Your hand that held your panties quickly tossed the scrap of fabric to the side so you could cover your mouth quickly to muffle the noise you made as you felt Jonathan’s cock plunge back into your cunt. The pleasure made you jolt forwards slightly as the French in the hall grew louder.

“Do you think this is the best idea?” You whispered in agitation, turning your head over your shoulder and trying not to melt at how fucking hot he looked being balls deep in your pussy. “I was literally on the verge of screaming a few minutes ago.”

Jonathan had a smirk on his face as his hands skimmed your thighs for a moment and tugged you closer to him, wrapping an arm around your belly so you were basically propping yourself up on your elbows. The position was basically doggy style, but just flatter so you could both hide behind the desk.

“It’s more fun this way.” That was all the reason he gave you as he started with languid, deep thrusts.

 _“Fun?_ ” You snapped over your shoulder, trying not to let the pleasure that was slowly coming back disrupt your train of thought. “We could get _caught_ —”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Getting caught with Daddy’s cock deep in your sweet cunt? Just admit it to yourself, babygirl, this is turning you on. I can feel just how wet you’ve gotten since we had to move.”

 _Like hell I’d admit it,_ you thought to yourself as you tried to bite your lip to keep your moans and little gasps to a minimum. Even though Jonathan’s thrusts were long, deep, and slow, you were still whimpering at just how good he felt inside of you.

“I-If you’re doing this,” you started quietly, wincing at the yelling that was coming from the hall. “You may want to cover my mouth or something. I know I won’t be quiet.”

Jonathan took a moment to take in your words before bottoming out in you again. This made you open your mouth in a silent moan of pleasure, letting your head fall forwards to rest on your forearm as you tried to control your breathing.

It was silent between you both for a moment as you tried not to writhe on his cock too much. You let yourself try to listen and focus on the frantic French that was now coming to your very door. You could barely make out what they were saying, but they were talking about the flashdrive again, you knew that for sure.

You felt Jonathan stretch across your body and let a hand grip your throat gently so he could guide your head to tilt back to a normal position.

“I don’t think choking is the preferred method—”

“Do you truly think I would choke you this whole time?” Jonathan asked suddenly before you felt lace tickling the skin of your cheek.

That dirty bastard.

“Open up, little girl. Before I lose my patience and just let you moan like the whore you are.”

You let out a whimper at his words before you allowed your mouth to fall open. You could feel his fingers gently gripping the bottom of your chin as he cooed praises in your ear as you felt his thick fingers shove the lace of your panties into your mouth.

There was one thing for sure, this was the best way to keep you quiet as he started to rut his hips into yours again at a bit of a faster pace. And you wouldn’t be lying if this didn’t make you feel even _more_ aroused. Jonathan Pine was learning a lot more about you than you thought he would on this mission.

“There we are. Good girl,” he hummed quietly, not at all jolting like you did when you heard the loud banging of fists on the door. The texture of the lace was weird to have in your mouth as you gasped into the fabric mostly, leaning your neck into Jonathan’s hand completely until your head finally sagged forwards. His hand was slow moving down your body to guide your hips back to his own.

“Now. I’m going to fuck this pretty little pussy until those men leave, and you’re going to keep quiet, alright?” Jonathan was still leaning over your body as he tried to slow the thrusts he was delivering down when he spotted a flash of light come from the window of the door. You nodded quickly, your legs twitching against the carpet as you finally found purchase on your knees.

You’re more than sure that only Jonathan could make floor sex this pleasure filled. His thrusts were silent, but they certainly packed a punch. With every thrust you found yourself almost gasping and gagging on the wet fabric of your panties as your orgasm finally started to build once more. His hands were everywhere at once on your body, and it made you forget for the moment that you were at a high risk of getting found by the enemy.

Yet, that just made you gush around his thick cock even more.

The men outside the door banged one last time on your door in particular, shouting names you could only assume were of their associates before they finally gave up on their pounding. They turned the flashlight they were using off, and started to easily converse just outside.

You moaned against the wet lace, slightly biting down as you finally tasted what you could only assume was yourself from earlier when Jonathan had you against the wall.

“You’re doing so good, babygirl,” Jonathan commended as he let out a low huff of a groan against your cheek as he picked up speed bit by bit. “Your cunt is so fucking tight. Even tighter in this position. I’m so close to fucking my load into you right now.”

Involuntarily, your pussy flexed around his cock as you let your head fall forward, trying to at least try and hide the fact that you’d love nothing more than Jonathan Pine’s cum deep in your pussy.

It didn’t work, clearly. He could feel another wave of your juices as he pulled out of you to have only the tip of his cock inside of you.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You hoped he would take your half-assed nod and whimper as his answer as you tried to push yourself back onto his cock. You could feel yourself so close to cumming, if only he could just fucking _move_.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment as you tried to prop yourself up on your hands, hearing the men outside the door finally start to leave the hall, a static noise seeming to pull them from their conversation. Almost instantly after you heard their footsteps walk down to the other end of the hall, Jonathan had you flipped over on your back before yanking your panties out of your mouth to kiss you.

It was intense, going from his full cock in you on your sore knees to nothing on your back as he kissed you with passion. Your hands felt weak when you slid them into his gelled hair. You assumed it was from both trying to support yourself and them being completely useless to you when you were getting obliterated by his dick.

You were quick to pull away from his lips as you tugged on his hair, his lips hovering just inches from yours as his eyes caught your own. He looked...well. He looked almost in love with you. His usually light blue eyes took a darker hue that was filled with lust, which was painfully attractive in that moment and only made your cunt clench in anticipation. You took a few deep breaths your lungs have been aching for since the moment you had your panties shoved in with his fingers.

“P-Please,” you finally whimpered freely, moving your hips as you felt Jonathan’s cock brush against your raw pussy. “Breed me, Daddy. Fill my pussy.”

Jonathan’s eyes seemed to only twinkle more when you begged brokenly. You could just barely feel the twitch of his cock from your words alone. His lips curled finally into a heartstopping smirk that had you almost second guessing your request.

“Does my little slut want Daddy’s cum?”

You found yourself nodding frantically as you used your arms to cling to him, your legs wrapping around his hips tightly as one of his hands next to your sides slipped between you to guide his aching cock back to your sopping hole.

The moan you let out made his lips land back on yours to cover it as he slowly pressed back into you, your juices making you very aware just how much you were gagging for this.

“You might want to tighten your grip a bit, babygirl,” Jonathan instructed quickly as he shifted on his knees momentarily to get in a comfortable position as he bucked his hips to fill the rest of your pussy up. “And don’t hesitate to bite.”

Part of you was aching to question what the hell he meant by that, but you almost didn’t have time for that when you found yourself squeezing his body closer to your own just as his lips found a free spot on your chest, starting to piston his hips at a speed you didn’t even know he could achieve.

Now, you completely understood what the fuck he meant by the bite comment.

Your head found his broad shoulder and you took his advice, biting down on his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt as your moans were muffled. Jonathan’s moans were almost as loud as your own as he pounded your pussy roughly, his hands starting to grip at your waist through your dress.

“That’s it,” he heaved. “Take my fucking cock, girl. Your pussy is so fucking _wet._ I can’t wait to cum in it.”

You dug your nails into his scalp slightly as you bucked your hips up in reaction, unable to stop the loud moan passing through your teeth. Jonathan’s cock twitched deep inside you as your pussy fluttered around him.

“Are you ready, baby? Ready for Daddy’s cum to get shot deep in your pussy?”

You squeezed your eyes shut as you let out a high pitched _uh-huh_ , much like a pornstar, as much as you’d hate to admit. You imagined the look Jonathan had on his face in this moment as you felt his thrusts only starting to speed up while you felt the tip of his cock start to reach even deeper into your pussy.

“Please! Oh, fuck, please Daddy!”

“Oh— _fuck!_ ” Jonathan’s hips seemed to stutter against your own for a moment. He slammed his cock into your cunt one last time before he was cumming hard inside of you. You could feel the way his cock twitched against your velvety walls sporadically as he tried to press his cock deeper while thick, hot ropes of his cum filled you up even more, as if it were possible. You didn’t need to open your eyes to know you were both basking in the feeling of having his spent cock inside of you.

You both sighed in content as you let your bodies relax for a moment, his sweaty forehead pressing to your own as you both took the time to breathe in each other. You shifted slightly, gasping at how sensitive your pussy felt before it dawned on you.

You still had to cum.

Jonathan let out a husky hum as he closed his eyes and nudged his nose against your own before pressing your lips together in a soft, slow kiss. You didn’t turn it down and happily returned the sentiment before trying to grind down on his cock slowly to try and have him take the hint. Jonathan Pine was a gentleman, he wouldn’t leave a woman on the edge, would he?

One of his hands came up to cup your cheek before pulling away to take a breath.

“Can I cum, Daddy?” You questioned suddenly, your eyes scanning Jonathan’s face hopefully. Your pussy flexed as you came up with a few ideas on just _how_ he could make you cum. One of them involved riding his face until he was begging you for mercy.

The laugh he let out in reply, however, made you feel less hopeful in the moment the two of you were sharing. Your hands slid from his head and down his shoulders before he stood on his knees, hands grabbing your thighs on either side of his hips.

“Good little sluts get to cum once their mission is finished, babygirl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so, so, SO dirty. Please read the tags. If you need to turn away, you won't be hurting me or Jonathan's feelings. We understand if some things just aren't for you. (Also, if anything sounds weird or you catch typos, that's on me! Sorry!)
> 
> If the French in this chapter is at all wrong, Google Translate is all I really accessed for the translations since my own French is rusty. So if any of the French is wrong, I'm super sorry! I tried to include all the translation in the fic so you don't have to look it up and try to guess what I wanted the translation to be (to all my French readers please forgive me I promise I'm not terrible at your language always). I also don't know if I should be apologizing or welcoming you all for such a long chapter. This could have come out sooner if work didn't get in the way. 
> 
> Anyway, let me stop rambling. Enjoy!

“Excuse me?” You sat up suddenly, already feeling the pressure of how full you were.

“You heard me, darling.” Jonathan seemed smug. _So_ fucking smug. “Once the mission is done and you’ve earned it, you can cum.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” you hissed, reaching a hand out to grab his disheveled collar, “you think you can just _fuck me_ and then tell me I’m not cumming tonight?”

You tried to give Jonathan an intimidating look as you tugged him closer to your face. He just kept the smug smile on his lips, his eyes looking at your slightly smudged makeup and letting his eyes stay on your lips.

“It’s cute you think you can threaten me while you look thoroughly fucked, darling.”

“ _Please_ let me cum? I promise I’ll stop being a brat, just—”

Jonathan leaned forward to kiss you again to cut you off. You couldn’t feel what the emotion behind the kiss was, but you knew you weren’t going to get what you were so kindly asking for.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss, probably trying to savor the last kiss you’d let him willingly take from you. “Delayed gratification, babygirl. I’m going to go downstairs and call the car while you clean up.”

“But—”

“We can talk more about it at the hotel. We need leave before we’re found out. Plus, we need to call Angela about the flashdrive.”

You let out a frustrated sigh, letting your head fall back to the floor. Once you felt your skull thud against the carpet, Jonathan’s hand found your jaw. He was practically gripping your face in his large hand, bringing your head up from the floor to look at him properly.

“Now, none of that, little one. You’ll get what you’re deserving of.” Jonathan took a moment to see your face shift in slight excitement. It made his lips curl into a smile. “If you’re good for me, that is.”

Your facial expression shifted from excitement back to your previous mood: irritation.

“Judging by how hard I made you come, I think I’ve been good enough for you,” you retaliated, a touch of venom lacing your words as you shifted in his grasp to try and get up in his face much like he does with you at times on missions. You could see the challenge in Jonathan’s eye as his grip on your face tightened then. The sudden ache you felt from his firm hold on you had you shudder, a rush of arousal shooting through your body.

Fuck Jonathan Pine and his magic hands.

“I don’t like this sudden attitude change. Perhaps I’ll have to take some time from our suddenly busy schedule to correct it,” Jonathan snickered. He didn’t hesitate to try and tower over you to intimidate you, starting to beat you at getting in his face. His lips brushed over your own lightly as he started to speak again: “I’m already picturing it now. Your pretty little body draped over my lap, perky ass up in the air as I paint the red with the hard smack of my hand until you start begging for mercy.”

You felt your breath catch as you inhaled. After giving yourself a moment, you spoke on the exhale.

“I-Is that a threat or a promise?” You asked. Your voice was trembling with excitement as the question tumbled from your lips. Just the way he made you able to visualize exactly what he was to do to you made you all the more excited to just get on with this mission shit and get back to the hotel. Jonathan’s face scrunched up in what seemed like pleasure, which was when you realized he was still buried deep inside you.

He definitely felt you clench around his cock just from the idea of him spanking you alone.

“Naughty thing.” Jonathan took a moment to have his eyes scan over your face. You looked ready to bend over backwards just to have him say the word to let you get a release. “Be a good girl for Daddy and get ready to go. We shouldn’t stay here much longer.”

You swore you caught his eyes trailing down your neck to look at all the marks he left mere minutes ago. He licked his lips before his eyes found yours again.

“The last thing we need is to get caught.”

Unfortunately, Jonathan was right. It was too much of a risk to stick around after this. Hell, everything after the first initial scare of getting caught that led you to get caged against the wall by Jonathan was a huge risk. You were both lucky that there weren't any slip ups yet.

For a moment, you thought about throwing another snippy comment about how he was still buried inside you, but you refrained. You wanted to savour this feeling. You didn’t know when or how you were going to get filled like this next. Whether it be from Jonathan or another man you decide to randomly fuck.

In the middle of you sitting in your thoughts, Jonathan started to slowly pull his cock out from your twitching pussy.

You didn’t expect to slap a hand over your mouth just from how _good_ it felt, feeling his somewhat soft cock dragging along your slick walls both thanks to your own arousal and his own cum. Jonathan had a smug look on his face as his cock was finally out of you. Even though his cum was still deep, _deep_ inside your cunt, you felt empty.

So, so empty.

Jonathan cooed at your whine you let out from behind your hand, his eyes quick to find where his cock was a mere set of inches away from your fucked open hole. You didn’t understand why he had been watching between your legs so intently until you felt his fingers trail gently around your clit to tease you.

His cum, you realized after taking a moment to actually _feel_ the sensations he was giving you. It was dripping out of you—leaking? Leaking seemed to fit better, according to your mind and the sensation you were feeling as you groaned against your hand again, not at all moving to sit up straight as your pussy accidently clenched. It only made more of him dripple from you.

Jonathan sounded like he let out a pleased hum as his digits easily scooped whatever they could that was easily trailing down the rest of your pussy only to shove it back in with his fingers. You could feel your face heating up not only from the set of fingers that dug into you once more, but also the _sound_ of his fingers prodding through the fluids he’s shot in you. God, it was so lewd.

You’ve never gotten _this_ dirty with a man in bed, but hot damn did you find yourself loving it. Even if you were practically on the carpet of some building in Paris during a mission, you know you’ll find yourself thinking of this night for _ages_.

“Look at that,” he mused quietly as he gently fingered you again, only pushing his cum deeper. “You’re going to stain my suit jacket if you keep pushing Daddy’s cum out like this, darling. I wish I had something to properly plug you with.”

You choked out a moan at his words, clenching around his fingers. _Plug?_ Does that mean he had like, an actual, specific toy for that in his arsenal back home? If so, you’d love to head back to his place in London to find out if that was true—

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Your pussy is sucking my fingers even deeper, babygirl.” Jonathan glanced up at you with a smirk, letting his hand still from the gentle thrusting his fingers were doing. You moved your hand from your mouth to speak, only to have his body hovering over yours again as he reached to grab something.

Any words you were thinking of just weren’t wanting to come out before he was back to standing on his knees between your legs. His free hand that wasn’t buried inside you held your panties.

“I’m going to remove my fingers, and you’re going to keep Daddy’s cum in your little pussy the best you can while he gets your panties on, alright?”

You wanted to wave him on, but you just found yourself staring in awe.

Jonathan Pine had a big dick _and_ he was kinky. Your friends were going to hear about this for months once you took some time to yourself with the information and pretended that your fingers were his once this mission was over.

He didn’t wait for answer as you just laid willingly in the palm of his hand—almost _literally_ , until he pulled his fingers out of you slowly to be sure nothing came out of you again—listening as he instructed you to lift certain parts of your lower body so he could get your scrap of lace back on you.

Once the waistband of your panties were back around your hips, you finally snapped out of the little trance you were in. It was only to realize that this pair of underwear was certainly to be stained with Jonathan Pine’s cum. That’s certainly something you’d never see yourself saying at all since becoming a spy with Angela’s agency.

“There we are, darling. Now, do you need help up?”

“No, I’m fine. Work on getting yourself situated,” you replied.

You didn’t know what your tone was. It could have come out snippy, but really, did you care? Hours ago, you hated this man. Absolutely despised, maybe. And now you’ve got his cum leaking out of your pussy to stain your underwear. Even if it was hot—god, that sex was hot, even if you didn’t cum—you were still irritated you didn’t get what you wanted. Who was Jonathan to hold your own pleasure above you like this?

He didn’t seem to react to your tone as he was quick to get to his feet and tuck himself back into an appropriate position in his briefs. After seeing his dick, you totally get why he always looks like he’s got a lot of.... _baggage_. His dick seemed too large to even be held within the confines of simple men’s undergarments.

The silence between the two of you was quiet, the soft sounds of gasps from the bending over you were doing to the gentle humming Jonathan was making to try and fill the weird but not unwelcome tension between the two of you.

It was interesting standing straight in your heels after getting fucked. It’s been a while since you’ve gone and done something like this. You’ve definitely lost your touch. You took slow, shaky steps before letting yourself lean against the edge of the desk.

“Are we heading out together?”

Jonathan took a small breath in before pulling his suit jacket off the floor once his pants and belt were in working order, shaking it out once before smoothly pulling it on. You hated to admit that even _that_ turned you on. Another part of you didn’t care that you were shamelessly watching. He didn’t seem to notice as he pulled the desk chair out to place your clutch and pins on the desktop.

“I think it would make it believable. Hang on me as if you’re smitten, drunk, and sated from an amazing orgasm.”

“I have only been one of those things tonight,” you said, turning your head to watch Jonathan move to fix his collar in the window reflection of the door quickly. “And that’s _drunk_. Actually, I wasn’t even drunk. _Someone_ wouldn’t let me.”

“We had a mission to fulfill, dear heart,” he reasoned, giving you a side glance. You could sense the amusement in his look and it made your heart skip a beat momentarily. “If you’d like we can stop by the bar for a round—”

“You said it yourself, Pine,” you started quietly, starting to take careful steps after grabbing your pins and clutch. Eventually, your feet landed next to his own. You saw just how wrecked you looked in the window reflection next to Jonathan. “We need to leave before we’re caught. No more risks tonight.”

Jonathan’s hands moved from his collar as he looked at what you assumed was his own reflection as you reached for the door handle that was conveniently placed right in front of his crotch.

“Right,” he confirmed. “No more risks.”

You both took a long, deep breath before venturing out into the hall again. You made sure the door was shut properly before falling in step with Jonathan next to you. You both decided to take a second to discuss how you were both to properly act once you were heading down the stairs.

You were to be the giggly, perky drunk who just got thoroughly fucked by her equally perky husband - the two of you easily exchanging kisses and having hands in inappropriate places that would cause people to glare. People would—and should—know you got fucked.

The joke to you was, you didn’t need to _act_.

When the scene was set and you were both at the stairs, you started to fall into conversation. It was hushed whispers followed by over dramatic giggles, gentle little smacks to Joanthan’s chest as you declared he needs to try that move again. You even added the little gasp when you realized it echoed through the staircase walls.

You really had to hand it to Jonathan when you were both acting down the steps. He seemed like he was really, really smitten. Your mind easily reminded you of what he said when he was telling you to beg for him.

_You’re mine even after tonight, don’t act like you didn’t know that._

Jonathan’s lips sloppily found your cheek as that came to the forefront of your brain, a giggle spilling over your lips while your feet stepped in time with his off of the final steps to be in the main foyer of the building where the bathrooms were.

“St-Stop! Stop it!” You called at him playfully as he moved to nip at the side of your neck. “Jake! I gotta go to the restroom!”

Jonathan let out a playful groan, the arm that was slung low around your hips pulling your front flush to his own. “But—”

“No! No buts!” You exclaimed, only to let yourself fake laugh at your use of the phrase. “I need to pee!”

Jonathan let out a husky hum, one of his hands shamelessly starting to press against one half of your ass. “Fine. I guess I’ll wait here and call the car.”

“Mmm, thank you baby.” You plastered the smile on thick, looking into his eyes before you locked your lips in a heated kiss, almost as if you were going to eat each other right there in the foyer.

Jonathan seemed to have no complaints, his other hand going to rest and grope on the other half of your ass. You whimpered against his lips, trying to ignore the sudden gushing feeling between your legs.

Pine was going to owe you new underwear at this rate.

You eventually tugged yourself away from him, laughing airly as you stumbled out of his arms and away to the bathroom with a wave. You didn’t miss the lust that was back in his eyes and the extremely prominent bulge that had grown back to tent his slacks. You didn’t care to admit to yourself that it gave you a surge of power.

It certainly felt _good_ to have an attractive man at your disposal every now and again.

The women’s restroom was practically empty save for one stall in the far right end corner in use, so you didn’t hesitate to take one of the free ones before finally letting yourself take a moment to process what actually happened tonight once your clutch was placed down on the back cover of the toilet.

You and Jonathan Pine fucked. Had sex. Fornicated. Whatever you called it, you had certainly done it.

And the worst part? You didn’t actually _mind it_. You didn’t mind being his sex toy just for this mission. Just a while ago you hated him. Absolutely despised, maybe.

And yet, here you are who knows how long later, fucked full of his cum and continually put on the edge of an orgasm until this mission is finished. As hot as it was, you were irritated.

What had you done to not be allowed release? You were good for him. You know you were. Usually more often than not you’re a bitch to him, so why couldn’t he take pity on you _once_? You let him cum inside you anyways—

You let out a soft, exasperated sigh. A sudden wave of panic washed over you before remembering one vital key to tonight: your birth control.

You didn’t miss tonight’s pill, thank fuck.

“I’m kicking his ass when we’re back at the hotel,” you mumbled quietly to yourself, leaning against the stall wall. “I need to be more careful.”

The last thing you needed was to get pregnant. You didn’t need a child. In this line of work? You couldn’t afford that. Angela’s kid was enough to have you realize that for yourself.

After sitting in your thoughts for a few more minutes you finally let yourself put your confident façade back on. You pushed the lever on the toilet down to make it seem like you didn’t just sit and overthink all of your actions before giving yourself a momentary look over while you were out of the public eye.

Grabbing your clutch, you walked out into the main part of the bathroom. It was silent, but you welcomed the small piece of sanity you were given in the fancy designer room. Your heels were clicking against the tile before you found yourself basking in the bright, expensive lighting at the counters where the mirrors and sinks were located.

This allowed you to properly see the deep colored marks Jonathan sucked into your skin.

And damn yourself for finding the marks so attractive.

You let your clutch rest on the marbled countertop as you tried to lean over to get closer to the mirror so you could properly look at just how fucked out your face was. But your eyes just kept coming back to the marks left by Jonathan.

You traced one with your fingertips gently, not at all missing the twinge of pleasure from the love bite. You’ve never been one for marks like these in a relationship, but now? Now you understood the appeal.

“Okay,” you muttered. “Fix the face first, then worry about the neck it is.”

Your makeup you had applied before this event definitely showed just how much pleasure you’d been given. Your lipstick was currently smudged from all the kissing, and your eye makeup was far more smoky than you had started with. It was attractive, sure, but you wanted to seem like you _tried_ to look composed even if you were to pretend you were drunk.

No one seemed to come or go as you worked on cleaning your face up silently. You let one of the faucets in front of you run to assist in fixing your eye makeup. Once you were pleased how your eyes looked, you popped open your clutch to try and find the tube of lipstick you brought with you after turning the sink off.

Thankfully, you found it and quickly touched up the splotches of fading lipstick after wiping some of the excess that was smudged off and onto your chin.

That was when you heard the occupied stall flush the toilet before coming out. You didn’t bother to look as you started to rummage for the small stick of concealer you reminded yourself several times to bring with you. The clicking of the occupants' heels didn’t scare you.

What scared you was the perfectly manicured hand holding out a small concealer palette.

“ _Vous pouvez utiliser ma palette de correcteur._ ”

You almost didn’t catch the quick translation that flew through your head: you can use my concealer palette. Your eyes finally dragged from the clean, smooth palette to the matte black nails that were holding it. You then found yourself finding the arm connected to a woman.

A _beautiful_ woman at that.

She was tall, though you suspected that was thanks to the heels that she wore. You had to assume even without the heel she would most likely still be all leg. She seemed to be taller than Jonathan, if you had to make an estimate by how you tilted your head up to look at her.

The woman’s hair was dark brown in this lighting - could only assume it looked almost black in regular lighting just by how it caught the light. It flowed down her shoulders and stopped just after the swell of her breasts that were easily hugged by the tight fabric of her black dress.

You were quick to pull your eyes _away_ from the woman’s chest to open your mouth and stutter your reply. You noticed her cold, calculating brown eyes as her blush pink lips pursed slightly as if she was checking you out.

You shuddered under her gaze.

“Uh,” you stumbled. “Non, non merci.”

Her eyes trailed down your face to catch the marks Jonathan had left you with. She smirked, only nudging the palette towards you again.

“ _Êtes-vous sûr_?” She questioned lightly. “ _Ils sont très accrocheurs. Tout le monde aura les yeux sur vous avec ceux qui sont exposés._ ”

Her voice came down a notch from helpful to almost....sultry. Your brain tried to process the second half of what she said to you before you caught up with your train of thought for a moment.

Was she trying to flirt with you?

You were extremely flattered to have her attention once you saw the way her eyes seemed to dilate, drinking in your whole attire that just screamed your previous activities. No matter how much you cleaned up, you don’t think you’d be able to hide the fact that Jonathan fucked you.

It was then you figured out she was asking you one last time if you were sure that you wanted to pass on her offer, since the marks were going to attract attention.

“That’s fine,” you said confidently. You weren’t going to attempt to reply in her native tongue this time. Both for the sake of your act and for the fact that you couldn’t make the words sound right for the life of you. Speaking French was never your strong suit, and you needed to fix that.

The Woman, you decided to call her, shrugged her shoulders before easily slipping the palette back into her bag that was placed on the counter top, somewhat close to your small set up.

What the hell was she getting at?

“Suit yourself,” she replied with a heart stopping smile, her accent thick.

A weird combination of fear and arousal hit you hard at this moment as you finally snapped your clutch shut. She spoke perfect English, even if it was only one sentence. That caused your head to scream this conversation was a bad idea.

However, the way her eyes seemed to continually look you up and down and her body language screaming like she was just planning to take you right here in this bathroom was making you want to stay just a little longer to hear her offer, if she had one.

But you had a feeling she would ask you about Jonathan, and for some reason that had your blood boiling with jealousy.

“You and your husband,” she started suddenly, pulling you from your thoughts. “Are you....open?”

“Open?” You asked, tilting your head slowly as you started to grab a hold of your clutch. “Like, our relationship?”

“Yes.” The Woman was just how Jonathan was when you first met him. Confident. She oozes charm, and she seemed to act like someone who always got what they wanted. And you completely understood why. She had enough assets to where if she positioned her body in a certain way, you couldn't simply say no with how she shamelessly showed her body off for the response she wanted.

“N-No? I-I mean,” you started nervously, laughing softly as you shook your head to clear your throat. “Jacob doesn’t....he doesn’t like the idea of sharing. He could never.”

“Really?” She mused, turning her body to the side to face you completely. The Woman moved her hair over one shoulder before cocking a hip out to rest against the countertop. “What a shame. What I’d give to share a little body like yours.”

You shouldn’t be this aroused over some random French woman who was trying to get you and Jonathan to join her in a threesome. You wished you could say yes. The thought alone of just having your lips trail kisses down her chest...

Yet, another part of you despised the idea of sharing Jonathan with another woman.

This woman was attractive. Painfully attractive. You would willingly fall to your knees to have her in your bed if you met her under different circumstances, surely. But you had Jonathan. And in some weird, fucked up way, Jonathan seemed to have you too.

“Um, thank you,” you replied kindly, a shy smile directed at her as you started to slowly backtrack towards the exit. “Perhaps I’ll talk with him about it once we’re back home and we could arrange something?”

“Mm,” she hummed, threading her arm through the straps of her purse to have it rest in the crook of her elbow as her free hand flew into the confines of the bag. “I certainly hope you will, _ma vilaine_.”

You stopped at the term. _Ma vilaine._ My naughty one. You tried not to let it affect you as she gave you a somewhat sinister smile before walking over to you, pulling her hand out of her purse at the last minute to hand you a small piece of folded paper.

You carefully reached a hand up to take it from her nails, noticing how sharp they looked in this moment. She only seemed to smile wider and place her now free hand on your arm, leaning forward for a sudden kiss to the corner of your lips.

“I’ll be waiting for the call, _chérie_.”

You tried to repress the shudder rolling down your spine before she sent you a wink. She was sure that the tips of her nails dragged against your bare skin gently as she started to make slow steps to walk away. Once she had no contact, the clicking of her heels retreated behind you and out of the bathroom.

“What... _what_ ,” you mumbled to yourself once you were sure you were alone.

So, Jonathan _wasn’t_ playing with you when he said everyone had eyes on you as well. You were quick to rush back to the mirror to check for any lipstick from The Woman.

Thankfully, you found none. The sudden breath of relief passed through your lips and you sagged slightly in relaxation. Your hips were digging into the hard edge of the counters, but you didn’t care. This....this _woman_ just flirted with you. And asked for a threesome.

There _had_ to be something sketchy about this.

You practically threw your clutch on the marble again, frantically peeling the paper open to see what the hell was written on it. Was it a secret code Angela would have given her? Was it a threat? Was it _actually_ her number?

Turns out, it was. In effortless cursive, the name Regina Mercier was written smack in the middle of the paper right above the fold. All in red ink. A ten digit number then was placed under it, as well as a lipstick mark in the shape of a kiss.

If you weren’t debating on begging Jonathan to have this actually happen, you certainly were now. She sold the deal, and even closed it with a _kiss_.

“Fuck,” you groaned quietly, folding the paper up again and reaching for your clutch to snap it open and shove the piece in as you started to walk quickly to the exit of the bathroom. You’ve spent enough time here to keep the act up for so long. You kindly passed some women who were conversing on their way in as you were going out, weaving through them almost expertly in your heels.

Once you were back out in the main foyer, you made your way back to Jonathan after taking a moment to work up the love drunk look you had for him for the act. With how easily you put it on, you were worried it wasn’t just an act.

“There you are!” He exclaimed sweetly, extending an arm to wrap around your waist and pull you in. You didn’t fake the giggle you were letting out as his lips pressed to yours in a light, greeting kiss. He pulled away after a bit, pressing your foreheads together. “I missed you, Mrs. Carter.”

It was....nice. Dare you say it, having his attention on you again. You could hear some of the words people were saying about your neck. Loud and clear. It only made you even more content. People knew _who_ exactly claimed you. Both by the display of affection, _and_ the marks. Now if only they could see the state of your undergarments, they’d really be jealous.

“And I missed you, Mr. Carter,” you replied. Your eyes caught his when you peeked up at him, starting to speak through gritted teeth almost silently. “You’re so fucking lucky I’m on birth control, Jonathan.”

You were so glad the chatter in the foyer practically multiplied just before your return. Jonathan had a look in his eye that only amplified the lust you left him with and it reminded you just exactly who was ruining your fucking panties, and who was in control here.

“Really?” He questioned, letting his tongue trail over his bottom lip as he looked like he could devour you. It was the same look The Woman gave you what felt like hours ago. “Actually, darling. I think that’s a shame.”

That’s something Regina Mercier could never do to you with just one phrase. Make you want to rip off any and all clothes and demand to get the life fucked out of you, but also want to obey every single order you were given at the same time.

You’ve never been this submissive to a man in your life.

Your breath caught in your throat at the sentence before he smirked smugly, pressing a quick kiss at your forehead before starting to place a hand extremely low on your lower back to guide you out of the foyer.

“The car’s just arriving, darling. You’re right on time.”

You couldn’t just find words from how shocked you were by his simple reply. He did everything right according to plan. Guided you to the car, opened the door for you before guiding you in. You were _certainly_ reminded of just how fucking slick your pussy was when you sat on the pleather seats of the car. Some worry flashed through your mind as you buckled up once your car door closed and you placed your clutch down. What if your dress was _stained_ after tonight?

You elected not to worry about it once you let yourself relax as Jonathan slid in next to you before kindly telling your driver from earlier to take you back to the hotel.

You’ve never been more thankful to relax completely until now in this backseat. Finally hidden from the public eyes of Paris, whoever the hell Regina Mercier is, and every other man and woman who was eyeing not only your neck but also the man that had accompanied you for the night.

As empowered as it made you feel to have the hottest fucking person in the ball as your so called “husband”, you were horny and exauhsted.

The ride was actually quiet. It was irritating. You assumed Jonathan was only going to continue making you ruin your panties and possibly your dress. Make you whimper and cry for his cock.

Maybe even let you ride him on the seats. You’re sure the driver has seen far worse. As well as cleaned up worse. You were almost sure that your cunt was still harboring some of Jonathan’s cum.

The idea of him just fucking you back full again really was getting to you and your need to orgasm.

The drive to the hotel seemed so much _longer_ than you remembered, but eventually you made it. It was like you were in some kind of haze. You were just tired, worked up, and practically chomping at the bit to have some form of release. When the car stopped, Jonathan and you kindly thanked the driver and told him to have a good night. Once you were both silent again, Jonathan got out and rushed around to your car door as you gathered your things.

You had to act _one more time_ tonight. You couldn’t. You can’t.

You did let him help you out of the seats, but the second you were steady on your heels and ignored the pleasurable pain in your lower body, your feet were set on walking into the five-star hotel without Jonathan in tow.

“Maria!” Jonathan called out suddenly, following fairly close behind you as you shoved the pristine glass doors open with both hands, your heels angrily clacking on marble tiles.

As you strode confidently across the hotel foyer to the elevators with Jonathan hot on your heels, you realized just why you were so pissed off so abruptly. Since he didn’t do anything about you and your arousal in the car to the hotel, that meant he was _serious_. You weren’t going to achieve an orgasm by his hand until the mission was done.

And frankly, you wouldn’t be having that.

Your hand was frantically pressing the elevator button so you could possibly not end up trapped so close to Jonathan. You’re off the clock now, the farther you can get away from him the better.

“Maria,” Jonathan reiterated quietly, his hand finding home on your lower back. “What’s wrong?”

“You know _exactly_ what that answer is,” you snapped. You let out a groan when the elevator finally opened, Jonathan practically getting tugged in by how firm his grip was on you.

The metal box wasn’t a welcome invite. It was cold, and the jazz music only irritated you further. Jonathan pressed the button to your suite on the 5th floor once he saw no one coming.

You half expected to have a stern talking to by now. Jonathan was so adamant on correcting you and your attitude earlier, so you only assumed he would grip your chin again and start talking about how _Daddy_ needs to get to the root of this disobedience.

But he didn’t. He offered his hand to take your clutch so you could stop gripping it so tight, and gently reminded you that if you wanted, you could lean on him until the elevator stopped on your floor.

Maybe he just knew you were tired of the night.

“Their guards are idiots,” he started casually, looking forward at the elevator doors as both hands came to hold the clutch in front of his crotch. “They thought I was one of them for a few moments when I was looking for the office.”

You couldn’t help but let out a quiet snort, shaking your head once your arms crossed over your chest. “You’re tall. The men at that gala were just as tall as you. Brunette. Makes sense.”

“You think this is brunette?” Jonathan asked with a laugh, turning his head to look down at you. “Dirty blond, darling.”

“Whatever! Point is, you blended in well.” You took a deep breath, shifting on your feet slightly before finally giving up and huffing. You uncrossed your arms and placed a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder for leverage.

“They asked me about someone,” Jonathan finally carried on as he stood still. You let out a small hum, bringing a hand to your ankle to mess with the buckle of your shoe. “Some...some kind of director. They seemed desperate.”

“That’s probably when they found out spies were in the building,” you replied. Mentally, you cheered yourself as your heel came off and your bare foot landed on the cool floors of the elevator car.

“Most likely. If I had to assume, someone in the ballroom tried to see who it was. I didn’t suspect them to be on high alert like this,” Jonathan elaborated as his face scrunched up with thought. You glanced up at him and couldn’t stop yourself from finding him in this angle _attractive_.

For fuckssake. You’re supposed to be _angry_ with him right now. Not falling for his charm.

Your second heel was off just as the elevator door reached your floor with a subtle ding. You didn’t hide the noise of happiness you felt. This just meant you were able to change out of this dress and properly get around to harassing Jonathan to make you cum.

Jonathan noticed your reaction as he gestured for you to leave first. His chuckling was following you close behind as you both walked down the carpeted hall.

“You should let me, y’know.”

“Let you what, baby?” Jonathan mused from behind you as he dug his hand into his pocket. “Let you get what you’ve been waiting for?”

 _Mm. One way to put it_ , you thought.

“Sure, that. We both know it’ll be a day or two until I get to.”

You don’t know how the hell this conversation sounded to those who didn’t understand what you’re getting at. But if they saw the way you had stared intently at the man as he unlocked the door to your suite, they’d probably understand.

The two of you were quick to file in once the door was open. Jonathan shut the door just behind you as you tossed your heels over near your suitcase you placed closest to the door in case you would have to dash in the middle of the night.

What you didn’t expect, however, was Jonathan wrapping his arms around your waist suddenly to spin you around and face him. You only had a few seconds to catch your breath and catch a glimpse of the two of you in the mirror that was installed on the wall almost parallel from Jonathan’s side of the bed before his soft lips were back on yours in a hard kiss.

His hands crossed over one another so it was as if he was hugging you tightly to his front as his lips practically caressed your own. You could feel the bulge of his cock nuding at your abdomen as you whimpered against his lips.

God, you wanted this. You _needed_ this. You were taking whatever the fuck you could get tonight, now that you have a proper bed.

Jonathan’s tongue easily found its way into your mouth as your hands fell everywhere on him. His hips, his chest, his dick. Hell, you even groped his ass which you were rewarded with a moan and a nip at the lips.

The breathy chuckle that was right after the nip only made your pussy clench. His lips were back to your own as you tried to say something, your hands sliding up from his crotch to the fabric of his dress shirt.

“I—” you found yourself gasping as Jonathan uncrossed his arms around you to grab at your ass harshly through your dress much like earlier “—w-what about Angela?”

Your hands made quick work of untucking the fabric from his slacks before finding the top button to set on a new task to keep your hands busy from his cock.

“She can be patient for a little longer,” he replied huskily, opened mouthed kisses being pressed immediately to the empty spots on your neck. You hissed out a moan after he wet his lips and pressed a kiss to one of the more prominent marks on you.

“I just had to get my hands back on you,” Jonathan finished finally as he stared intently at your neck. His hands were easily finding the back zipper to your dress and starting to slowly unzip it as your hands worked through a vast majority of the shirt buttons.

You opened your mouth as his lips started to press kisses closer and closer to the swell of your breasts just as his cell started to go off in his pocket.

Angela had the absolute _worst_ fucking timing, didn’t she?

Jonathan and you both sighed at the same time before he stood up straight to shove both hands into his pockets and fish out his phone. Just as his left hand pulled the device out, you reached for his wrist.

“Ignore it,” you demanded. “Ignore the call, let it go to voicemail. Shower with me?”

You both knew that was a stupid idea. As much as you wanted— _craved_ for it to happen, it was smart if he actually answered the phone. The look you pulled as his saddened facial expression found your own only proved this.

Neither of you needed to exchange words as your hands rested on his chest just as the ringing stopped. Jonathan pressed the phone to his ear and in a blink of an eye he was in work mode. His voice was smooth and filled with mirth at the opening greeting, as if he were still around people.

“Oh! Angela, hi!” Jonathan exclaimed happily, regrettably moving to sit on the hotel bed and leave you disheveled and still horny. You watched him move in the reflection of the mirror away from you, to sitting on his side of the bed. You wanted to pout and demand he hang up, but you had to realize that’s _not_ what you’re here for.

You’re here to get a flashdrive now, rather than paper documents. Another sigh left your lips as you started to glance around the hotel room to be sure all of your belongings were still in the same place where you had left it a few hours ago.

Jonathan was falling into easy conversation now with Angela on the phone, briefly multitasking to take his suit jacket off. You caught a small flash of his broad, slightly fuzzy chest through his shirt and could barely hold back the whimper that wanted to claw out of your throat.

Thankfully, you didn’t make a noise. Nothing came out. You just stared for a bit longer than necessary at Jonathan’s chest before finally letting yourself turn around and get over to your suitcase so you could change out of this damned dress and actually shower so you didn’t feel so fucked out.

Though, that could just be from the cum between your legs.

“Everything went good. Everything’s well. Uh, apart from the documents,” Jonathan said on his call. You didn’t mean to just listen in as you gathered more comfortable clothes as well as your toiletries. You really didn’t. But it was just nice to watch him look so ready for sex yet handle the buisness he had to get out of the way before it. The mirror certainly wasn’t helping this.

But, on the other hand, he also seemed like a child who was prepared to get in trouble, which was pretty funny to you too.

You finally gave up trying to listen in and placed most of what you needed for your shower in the bathroom on the large, expansive counter. After going through the small list of things you need that you had in mind, you grabbed the robe you used your first night here as a thought popped into your head that had you smirking. Your new idea was simple: undress in front of Jonathan. That surely had to get his attention in some way.

Yes, you know that you had to deal with Angela, since she was your supervisor. You can’t _help_ that you really wanted to get fucked, though. You thoroughly blamed Jonathan for that. You were willing to try just about anything to get this man to do something about your pending orgasm.

Humming to yourself, you padded over to the bed as Jonathan kept his gaze on the mirror just across from where he sat, speaking with his free hand as he explained how the night went. He seemed to enjoy story telling, you’ve come to notice on this mission. And looking at himself talk. That you found a bit weird at first and you did make fun of him, but now it was just...

Well. You thought that was just straight out cute.

With the robe laid out, you were ready to finish unzipping the rest of your dress that Jonathan started for you. You didn’t hesitate to stand close to the edge of the bed, your back facing Jonathan in case you actually _did_ need his help. Your fingers however easily found the zipper just in reach so you didn’t strain your shoulder too much or anything.

You could feel his eyes on you just as the hum of the zipper started while you slowly pulled the key down the small track. You would never admit it aloud, but you were certainly dragging it out for Jonathan as he spoke confidently to Angela.

Maybe you could get him to stutter.

Once you got the zipper to the bottom of its track, you easily pulled your arms from the short sleeves and let the dress slide down your frame. You knew this was affecting Jonathan just as much as it was affecting you. You heard him clear his throat several times between his last sentence he spoke to the next.

You only made the show better by stepping out of the puddle that had formed around your feet, showing off your ass and probably just how ruined your panties were thanks to Jonathan in more ways than one. The quick glance over your shoulder only confirmed everything you had to know.

This was working. Jonathan’s cock was straining against the layers he was still wearing. He was just trying to keep composure. He was doing well, you had to hand it to him, but you couldn’t let that happen.

When you turned so you could have the entire front of your body facing him, he still seemed to keep his eyes glued to your head, in a way. Your eyes found his almost too easily as you started to get goosebumps thanks to your dress no longer shielding your body from the cold room. That was when his eyes started to trail down your neck to look at your breasts that were slowly starting to react thanks to the temperature change.

You’re suddenly thankful you weren’t wearing a bra and that the room was cold, or you’re more than sure Jonathan wouldn’t be looking at you like he’s about to fucking bend you in half over the hotel bed.

You gave him a look of confusion, as if you didn’t know what you were doing before tossing the extra fabric of your dress onto the empty spot of the bed. You reached to grab your robe you laid out slowly, being sure your breasts swung slightly. You swore you could feel Jonathan’s eyes burning into your chest until you pulled your robe on.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jonathan said suddenly, his gaze hardening on you as his eyes trailed up to your face. “I couldn’t hear you, Angela. You cut out.”

The way Jonathan’s jaw was clenched only encouraged you to keep this act up.

You could hear the gentle hum of Angela’s voice over the receiver of the phone as you carefully climb onto the bed, posing as if you’re going to try and fold up your dress so you could put it away.

Jonathan fell for the act, clearly still in a way suspicious of what you were doing as he replied to Angela’s question she asked a moment ago. You did actually take the time to fold up the dress, before tossing it onto the floor.

If your plan went as you wanted it to, it would end up there anyways.

Standing up on your knees, you carefully pressed yourself against Jonathan’s back after grabbing and tossing his suit jacket to the floor near your dress. He instinctively straightened his posture before letting himself relax, letting out an affirmative hum. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting your hands slip into the small opening of his button up as you placed small kisses along the side curve of his neck.

One of his hands found your own, absentmindedly toying with the fake wedding ring on your left hand.

“Other than the flashdrive, everything’s been good. No other news to report,” Jonathan confirmed finally over the phone. You felt his hand tighten slightly as you nipped at the skin of his neck. “She’s showering, at the moment. Why do you ask?”

You wanted to laugh at the excuse he used, really. It wasn’t that it was a _bad_ excuse. He could have just really handed you the phone so the call could be done and over with. Unless he was testing to see how far you were to go with your act.

“Angela,” Jonathan said with a bit of warning in his tone as he watched you through the mirror. “Why do you ask?”

Jonathan had this stern tone to his voice as he questioned your friend and colleague that just made you toy with his skin between your teeth a little harder. That stupid voice that he used on you just earlier in the office was coming out, and you certainly did not mind it. Even if it wasn’t directed at you.

He kept his cool as you finally sucked a mark into his flesh, trailing your tongue over it many a time just to lock eyes in the mirror to see if he was enjoying this. By how big his cock looked in his slacks, you could say you’re succeeding.

After licking the bite one last time, you started trailing kisses up his neck and jawline, all the way to his ear. Gently, you cleared your throat before nipping at his ear lobe.

“I know you enjoyed that, baby,” you hummed. His eyes were still on yours through the mirror as you let your hands start to feel around his chest. “Imagine if that was your cock for me, hm?”

The subtle shift of his legs as he let Angela reply in his other ear gave you the go ahead to keep on talking.

“I’d suck that cock so hard. I’ve been waiting to suck it since I saw you standing in the moonlight in that office. Long, hard, glistening with my juices all over. I would lick you like a lollipop, Daddy.”

He said nothing in return. To you, or Angela. He only hummed.

This had to be getting to him.

“Don’t be so quiet, Daddy,” you said, your lips just ghosting the shell of his ear as you started to slide your hands up from his exposed chest to his shoulders so you could momentarily rub at the tension in his neck from watching you. “You can make some noise for me, you know. Let Angela know what’s happening.”

“Everything has been fine,” Jonathan replied finally. His grip on the phone tightened exponentially as you stopped rubbing his neck and started moving to grip at his hips. “She hasn’t been rude to me that much tonight.”

Oh so _that’s_ what Angela was asking. That only made you smirk wider.

“I’ve been a good girl, just for you. Haven’t I, Daddy?”

“No, she hasn’t.”

You had to remind yourself in this moment as your hand finally ghosted over his rock hard cock that he was replying to Angela and not you. You tried to prepare a rebuttal, but looking at the evidence from the night, he was somewhat right. You hadn’t been _entirely_ good, no.

To be fair, you think you’ve been good enough to at least get an orgasm.

You could feel the way his hips twitched momentarily when you finally let your hand fall on his clothed shaft. You smirked against his skin as you started pressing kisses down the side of his neck again.

“She did get a little too much to drink,” Jonathan recounted smoothly, as if you weren’t rubbing your hand against his erection. “Had to take her for a swing on the dance floor to sober up.”

What the _fuck_ would get him to crack before you executed your main plan?

Obviously, you knew the answer. There was nothing that could make him crack if he was already this determined. Jonathan Pine was a tough nut to crack. You were going to follow through on tempting him with your mouth on his cock, but you didn’t think you’d do it while Angela was still on the phone with him. It did turn you on though, knowing that she could possibly hear Jonathan losing his composure.

God, how hot would that be?

His chuckle broke you from your thoughts. He barely moved under your touch, knowing that you’d consider it a win if he did anything. You did take a moment to notice his eyes focused on your hand that was right over his cock in the mirror.

 _Fuck it_ , you thought. _I’ll just suck his cock now._

“Spread your legs for me, Daddy? Please? I promise I’ll be good and let you fuck my throat,” you begged softly against his skin.

Jonathan seemed to be pleased with your short, yet alluring begging. His legs seemed to spread almost miles wide as you giggled with excitement, pressing a quick and quiet kiss to the corner of his lips. Once your hands were off Jonathan’s body completely, you dedicated yourself to taking a moment so you could properly climb off the bed without making any noise.

Eventually you were shuffling on your knees to kneel between his legs. Your mouth was practically watering as you felt his eyes watch you intently. Jonathan carried on talking about your behavior during the actual mission as you threw your hair over one of your shoulders.

Your hands found his belt buckle before you decided to work on autopilot. You found yourself leaning forwards to start kissing the fabric that seemed like it was going to rip in two just by containing his cock. Feeling just how hard and _hot_ he was made you remind yourself to try and take this slow.

This was your revenge, afterall.

You felt your pussy clench from your actions. You even felt Jonathan’s cock twitch under your lips. It was nice to know you weren’t alone with how hot just kissing his covered dick was.

With a metallic click and zip, the slacks were practically yanked open and you were met with the somewhat dry fabric of Jonathan’s briefs that were barely covering his cock. You noticed that the tip was close to peeking out above the waist band. You licked your lips slowly before placing both hands on his thighs for leverage.

“Oh, Daddy,” you said quietly. “Your cock is so fucking _big_ up close. I don’t know how it fit in my pussy earlier tonight.”

If Jonathan had anything to say, he didn’t try to say anything with double meaning. All he did was bring his free hand down onto the back of your head and keep you in close proximity to his semi-clothed cock.

You let your eyes travel up Jonathan’s disheveled shirt, only to see him watching you closely. Your eyes caught his own as you felt your hair tug very lightly just before he was jutting his chin down at his crotch.

If only you could hear what he wants to say to you.

You took that as your cue to maintain eye contact and lean forward slowly, barely trailing your lips along the fabric to try and tease a bit more before finding the head of his cock. You gasped quietly at the sharp tug that you received when you barely pressed your lips against the heated, pre-cum soaked skin.

One of your hands was quick to slide up his thigh and grip the waistband band of his briefs, tugging the offending material down enough to where most of his cock was free.

Even with this much to work with, you know you won’t be able to take all of his dick in your mouth without choking.

The mere thought of that thrilled you, but it also nearly terrified you into tapping out of this.

But you wanted him. You wanted Joanthan Pine’s cock so deep in your goddamn throat that he’d reward you with the best orgasm of your life. And so, you decided to start out easy on yourself by wrapping your hand around the middle of his dick, bringing the dripping head to your lips and just gently licking up whatever pre-cum that hadn’t stained his briefs or had gotten on the skin of his v-line.

Turns out, that’s all it really took to have Jonathan Pine break. Just the finest, barely full lick on the head of his cock had his eyes rolling in the back of his head and his neck straining as he refrained from any noises being let out.

And fuck, if watching the veins in his neck pop while you were between his legs wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve seen on this whole damn trip. You like to think you did your job of getting him worked up just right.

The grip on your hair wasn’t painful, but it was certainly a welcome reminder of who exactly was going to be in charge. Jonathan’s hand wasn't guiding your head down just yet, but he was certainly going to build up to it. You could feel it.

Rather than give the head of his cock another lick, you conjured up as much spit as you could in your mouth before letting it bubble over the seam of your lips to give the shaft of his cock a sloppy, wet kiss.

Just after that, Jonathan hissed. Loudly. Loud enough for you to almost freeze completely. But you didn’t want your spit to go to waste so you let your hand that was around his cock start to slowly spread the fluid around.

“W-What? Oh, it’s nothing.” Jonathan cleared his throat harshly, moving his hand from your hair back to the mattress of the hotel bed. “Just slammed my toe against the bed frame, is all. Carry on with what you were saying about the possibility of the flashdrive being here?”

The smirk on your lips was evident as his eyes came back down to find your own. You were both enjoying this, thoroughly.

You repeated the wet kisses a few more times as you tried to shift and adjust yourself on your knees to get in the most comfortable position possible. That position just so happened to be your face resting on top of Jonathan’s thigh while your back arched sinfully as your legs splayed wide open on the carpet to not have your knees ache as much.

Part of you had even forgotten about the mirror behind you until you caught Jonathan looking over your head as you started to try and take his cock past your lips. You took a quick glance to just see what he was seeing, only to be greeted with your cum stained panties.

If there was anything you were certain of in that moment, it was the fact that this pair of underwear was certainly ruined. Both from his cum, and your own. You could easily feel just how wet you were as you took a small portion of Joanthan’s cock in your mouth to prepare yourself for what was to come. The spit you had rubbed onto him was helpful as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat.

You could faintly hear Joanthan’s free hand fisting at the sheets when his hips finally bucked up after you relaxed your jaw. The sudden thrust shocked you a bit, causing your empty hand to grip at the meat of his thigh as the one that held his cock tightened its grip.

Just with the one buck of the hips, your throat was already aching a little. You ignored the dull, yet welcoming pain by starting to suck gently. You focused on the taste of his cock, finding the slight tang arousing, and still tasting what you could only assume was your own juices just from earlier in the evening.

Tasting yourself mixed with Jonathan as he continued to have slow, short thrusts delivered down your throat was only causing your cunt to pulsate more with want.

“So we would need to get back in?” Jonathan questioned evenly, as if he wasn’t actually destroying your throat. How he could do it, you have no idea. “We can find a way, but how the _fuck_ do we find the room we need? We’ve only been around on the first and second floors, we’re practically going in blind.”

Breathing through your nose, you moved your hands from their positions to try and hold Jonathan’s hips down suddenly to stop his thrusting. You wanted to try and take the entire length of his cock, both to test your limits and to see if you could get him to break again.

However, you didn’t have any time to sink your mouth down his cock at all.

“Are we using the earpieces again for this, then? I think it’d be smart—what? Oh,” Jonathan started, as if he was being interrupted. “She’s out of the shower, Angela, did you still want to talk?”

You didn’t stop yourself from digging your nails into his hips then, moving quickly to pull your mouth off of his cock quietly as you could manage. If you didn’t love the way his dick felt in you earlier tonight, you would have certainly bit down. But, since you’d rather be fucked again by Jonathan Pine’s thick cock than your own hand, you decided against it.

You glared at Jonathan as you started to stand up straight on your knees, leaning forwards to reach for the phone. You could feel his cock nudging against your bare chest.

Jonathan’s look he returned was smug as he waited for Angela’s reply.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll pass it over.” You continued to burn a hole into Jonathan’s face with your stare as the phone finally landed in your open palm.

You took a second to clear your throat that suddenly felt very needed with the sudden pain you could feel when you swallow. Once you considered yourself ready, the phone was pressed to your ear.

“Hey, Angela.” You already winced at how fucked your throat sounded.

“Good lord,” Angela said. “Are you alright? You sound sick—”

“I’m fine!” You exclaimed, moving to clear your throat again to calm her down and think of an excuse. “I just inhaled some water a second ago, I’m okay.”

The momentary silence you both shared was making your heart pound as you started to slowly slide your knees apart to get back in your position between Jonathan’s legs. You noticed that Joanthan already had a hand around his cock as he slowly stroked himself, but he was stopping all together as he watched you move back into position.

“Okay,” Angela finally agreed. “How was the night? You didn’t give Pine any trouble, did you?”

“No! Christ, Angela. Do you not trust me? I gave you my word,” you huffed, pouting slightly. Your eyes caught Jonathan’s confused, but still heavily aroused gaze. “I was prim and proper Maria Carter. Just like you asked.”

You heard Jonathan scoff in reply to what you said, keeping his hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Jonathan said you drank.”

“A little,” you admitted. “I drank _a little_ , but everything turned out fine.”

You rested your face back on Jonathan’s thigh much like you did earlier, except on the opposite thigh so you could keep a hold on the phone while using your free hand to start stroking his cock again.

Once Jonathan started to work through what you were doing, you were already listening to Angela patter on about whatever it was she talked about with him. After humming an affirmative in response to what she was asking you, your free hand wrapped back around the middle of Jonathan’s cock before starting to guide your mouth back to the tip.

Your hand was easily pumping his length as you ran your tongue over the head of his cock to collect the slight mess of pre-cum you’ve had to ignore for a moment.

“So, the two of you have to look for a flashdrive now,” Angela finally sighed after making sure Jonathan wasn’t lying to her about what you’ve done for the night. “Brilliant.”

“I know,” you agreed as your hand finally went to replace Jonathan’s on his cock. You half expected his hands to end up in your hair again. “It’s irritating. I don’t know where the hell we’ll find a computer.”

“Well, what Jonathan and I discussed before you got out of the shower was to have someone at HQ hack into their systems.”

“Hm. Could work.” Your hand was working his shaft a bit faster as you started to lean forward a bit, trying to prepare to take his cock in your mouth again. “Would probably get to use those earpieces to talk to someone. Who would we get? Gary? I liked him the last time.”

The second you stopped talking, you looked up at Jonathan rather than stare at the angry red shade his cock has become thanks to your fondling. He seemed completely entranced by you as you slowly sunk your head back down onto his cock. You worked slow, sucking any time you pulled your head up.

“Gary’s taken a leave of absence. Something about family,” Angela replied. “Maybe Jack? I know he seems a bit _new_ but we could give him the training.”

You pulled off Jonathan’s cock with a hum, praying that Angela couldn’t hear anything else. “That could work. Or just give us some maps?”

“I don’t have anyone who’s free to give you two the resources this soon. We have several other missions going—”

“Angela, really?” You groaned, tapping the head of his cock on your lips. “That’s going to bite us in the ass later, you know it is.”

“I know! I know! But I can’t help that there’s more than one thing going on around the world! It certainly doesn’t help that my two best agents are in Paris for an extended period of time now so we can find a bloody flashdrive rather than a stack of papers!”

The silence between you and Angela was defining. You could actually feel the tension and stress all the way from her office in London at this moment. Poor thing’s been working too hard. You knew it.

“You...you sound stressed, Ange.” You sighed softly, ceasing all movement with Jonathan’s cock as you tightened the grip on the phone. “You should take a day.”

“I can’t. Not until you and Jonathan are back,” she determined finally after taking a breath. “Sorry for losing my head for a second.”

“You’re fine,” you insisted gently, shifting in your position slightly so your head was off Jonathan’s thigh. You didn’t need to take a moment to look at him to know he was concerned about the topic of conversation. You could feel Jonathan’s hand brush against your free cheek as you continued to speak. “Totally okay. We’re all tense right now. Me and Pine are trying the best we can under the circumstances.”

“I believe it,” Angela chuckled. You could hear some shuffling from her end of the phone before she cleared her throat to speak again. “Did you end up getting intel tonight at all? I forgot to ask about that earlier.”

And that’s one thing you completely forgot about getting for the night. In a way, you _did_ grab some information. Albeit a very, very small amount.

Regina Mercier. For some reason, when she was brought up again, you felt a surge of jealousy.

“Uh, not particularly,” you started hesitantly, your hand squeezing Jonathan’s cock before leaning closer to his cock head again. “There was a woman I met in the bathroom, though. French woman, tall. Dark brown hair.” _Amazing breasts that were practically spilling out—_

“Did you catch a name or anything?” Angela questioned quickly, almost as if he was writing everything you said down. You shook your head before voicing your reply suddenly, completely forgetting you were on the phone and not on a video call.

“Damn.”

“I know, I tried. I’m sorry—”

“You’re fine! You’re fine,” Angela realiated quickly. “At least you got a description. Can you ask Jonathan for me later if he’s got anything? I forgot to ask him.”

“I can,” you happily chimed back. Quickly, you traced your tongue over Jonathan’s tip lightly, dipping into the slit before sucking in a breath. “He’s in the shower now, but I can certainly relay the message and have him send a text.”

“Much appreciated. Thank you, my dear,” Angela said with slight happiness. “I’ll let you go, you sound tired. Did the gala really seem that dull?”

You let out a soft laugh as you glanced up at Jonathan, his hand actually started to trail to your neck now. “A bit. Listening to the conversations were boring as hell.”

“I’ve been there,” Angela mused. “How many women swooned for Pine?”

“Angela!” You exclaimed, letting out a gasp. “I’m hanging up now, don’t ask me a question like that ever again.”

Angela’s laugh washed away most of the worry you had for her moments ago before you both finished the call after exchanging your goodbyes and chastising her for making you take longer than you needed to get to bed. You knew you’d have to remind yourself to keep an ear out tomorrow for information, whenever you knew what the hell you’d be doing.

You forgot all about Jonathan’s cock by this point as you hung the phone up, tossing it up on the bed from your kneeling position.

Jonathan’s hand rested on the side of your neck as your eyes finally settled on his face. His eyes were darkened with lust, and he still looked absolutely delicious with his dress shirt all wrinkled.

“Was Angela okay?” Your voice caught him off guard. It was deeper - thicker, actually. As if he drank something creamy and he was reaping the effects of having a gummy throat. But dare you say it, it sounded hot and just reminded you of your impending arousal you wanted to get sated tonight.

“Yeah, she’s a bit stressed. But,” you started with a small huff, “we all are. She’ll be happier once we’re done with this mission. We know that.”

“Well,” Jonathan started smoothly as you felt his fingers start to skim the skin of your neck slowly, “then you better be on your best behavior tomorrow, hm?”

You let out a loud gasp as he gripped your throat. He didn’t grip it hard enough to actually _choke_ you, it was more to arouse you and stay in his grip willingly.

All the aching of wanting pleasure returned to your pussy. And you knew exactly why.

“Y-Yes, Daddy. I’ll...I’ll be good.”

The pad of Jonathan’s thumb rubbed gently along your lower lip slowly as he examined you. Honestly, you’re not too sure as to why he was doing what he was doing. You were just willing to do whatever he said, when he said it. Now that Angela was taken care of for the night, you had Jonathan Pine all to yourself again.

“You’re such a little slut,” Jonathan finally voiced, his hand sliding up your neck to grip at your chin. “Teasing me with your body? Sucking my cock while I’m on the phone? Playing with my cock _while_ you’re talking to our Director?”

You couldn’t stop the whimper that came from your throat as he chuckled darkly, leaning down to your level momentarily from his sitting position on the bed.

“Show Daddy just how much you wanted his cock while you were on the phone, pretty girl. Maybe I’ll treat your pussy to some pleasure if you’re good enough.”

With how close your faces were, you wanted to kiss him. _God_ you wanted to kiss him again. But you knew that you should probably get back to paying attention to Jonathan’s cock.

“Yes sir,” you replied breathily, patiently waiting for his hand to leave your throat before you were quick to grab at Jonathan’s cock again. He welcomed your new found grip on his shaft with a low groan before you arched your back even more, if it were possible, to take his dick back into your mouth.

You could feel your pussy dripping as you let your free hand start to fondle Jonathan’s balls. He was already moaning. He wasn’t shy at all about the pleasure you were giving him. Part of you assumed he was also looking at your body in the mirror just so he can have this position you were in sketched deep in his brain for later use.

You licked the tip of his cock slowly, gently twisting his shaft in your hand before repeating what you had done earlier with your spit. Except this time, you were finally going to take his cock deep in your throat until your gag reflex decided to ruin the fun.

“Good girl,” Jonathan praised between moans. His hands practically flew to your hair to keep your head steady as you slowly sunk down on his cock. “Look at that pretty little mouth taking my cock. If I knew this would shut you up, I would have done this ages ago.”

The whimper you made around his cock as his tip hit the back of your throat only made him grip your hair tighter and moan your name louder. Jonathan’s hips rutted up then, suddenly making you take his cock deeper than you had previously.

You thought you were going to properly _gag_. But you didn’t. You took his cock like a champ, if you do say so yourself. You could feel your throat stretching around his cock slightly.

“That’s it, baby,” Jonathan continued to encourage. You had to keep reminding yourself to breathe through your nose as you were slow to try and take the last few inches of Jonathan’s cock. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock. I can’t wait to take a look at your dirty pussy. Your underwear is thoroughly _ruined_ by my cum.”

Your hand that had a gentle grip on Jonathan’s balls gave a tug to try and get him to shut the hell up.

There was no need to remind you of the loss of your panties. You shouldn’t have worn your second favorite pair tonight, you learned that the hard way. Jonathan didn’t hiss out of pain like you thought he would, but moaned louder in pleasure. His cock twitched in your mouth just as your nose finally hit the short, soft curls that were at the base of his cock.

Swallowing Jonathan Pine’s cock can finally be checked off your mental checklist. Once you determined that, you were quick to pull off. Both of your hands pressed into the meat of his thighs to keep your balance as his cock emerged from your mouth. Your face had to be a mess. You could see a string of spit still connected to the tip of Jonathan’s cock and feel some of it actually starting to drip down your chin. You didn’t think you produced _that much_ saliva.

Jonathan stayed quiet the entire time when you did this, watching you closely before speaking up.

“That was _so_ fucking hot. You know that, right?”

If you weren’t starting to crave his cock back in your throat again, you would have laughed. Maybe even blush if you weren’t focused on breathing while you leaned forward to take his cock in your mouth again.

The grip Jonathan had on your hair was most of the encouragement you needed to start sucking his cock just like you had promised earlier; as you sucked the head, you had your tongue swirl around the slit as your hands pumped whatever wasn’t in your mouth. You could feel the erratic twitching of his cock as Jonathan’s moans started to pick up in volume.

His hips were even trying to buck deeper into your mouth. As much as you wanted that, you’d rather not be choked by his cum.

“Keep it up, babygirl. Just like that,” Jonathan grit out between his clenched teeth. His posture was straight as his legs tensed slightly to keep his body from falling forwards. “I’ll be cumming in your mouth at this rate— _fuck_!”

The corner of your lips pulled into a smirk as you directed your eyes up to catch Jonathan’s, loosening your jaw to take a bit more of his cock in your mouth. Your hands were still pumping and twisting slightly as you sucked harder at what’s in your mouth.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Swallowing my cum? Maybe one night I’ll have you begging for a proper throatfucking. If you think your throat is hurting now, imagine how it would feel if I let my restraint go.” You did take a moment to imagine what would happen to you if he had no restraint right now. And by all that was holy, you wanted it. You craved it so bad. It was for another night, you’re extremely certain.

As Jonathan kept muttering words of praise and affection, he was close to cumming. You could hear some of his words slurring from the pleasure. Part of you wanted to pull off of his cock and give him the same treatment he gave you tonight, but you just couldn’t find it in you to have him on the edge. You wanted to taste him properly.

Right as you thought about taking his cock just a tiny bit deeper, the grip Jonathan had on your hair tightened as he let out a loud moan of your name, his cock finally twitching and shooting hot ropes of seed into your mouth.

Eagerly, you swallowed everything he had to give you. You let up on sucking his cock only to suck lightly. Jonathan shuddered as you pulled off, hips bucking due to the sensitivity.

You let out a soft laugh as his now soft cock almost bumped against your face before you slowly started to get out of the uncomfortable arching position you found yourself in.

“Your mouth is amazing, babygirl,” Jonathan heaved finally, letting his hands move from your hair to cup your face gently. “Get up on the bed for me now, love. Let me see how dirty that pussy is.”

You almost whimpered at his words, carefully starting to stand up from your kneeling position.

“C-Can—” you stopped trying to speak after just hearing the state of your voice. It sounded like it was fading in and out of existence. Like you had a sore throat. Holy _shit_. “—can I kiss you, Daddy?”

“Darling, there’s no need to ask,” Jonathan cooed gently. His hands found your sides to help keep you steady before just tugging you into his lap. “I’d be more than happy to reward you with a kiss before I clean your pussy up.”

You tilted your head in questioning as you got situated in his lap before he pressed his lips to yours in a heated kiss, his tongue already surging past your lips. You had a few ideas of what he meant by cleaning you up. Hell, you had _several_. You just expected him to be joking.

However, as the two of you made out, Jonathan was careful to get the both of you back onto the bed. For a man who just had what sounded like another huge orgasm, he certainly had most of his composure still.

You let out a small yelp when you felt your body get flipped out from Jonathan’s lap and pressed into the soft mattress of the hotel bed. Jonathan laughed against your lips as his hands had been placed on either side of your shoulders.

“Warn a girl, could you?” You breathed quietly as you felt his lips start to trail down your neck just like earlier in the night. You took your lip between your teeth to hold back a moan once he nipped at one of the marks.

“Where’s the fun in that, babygirl? Now,” Jonathan started. His voice hummed against your neck before he was standing on his knees between your legs, cock already semi-hard again. “May I see what’s mine?”

Jonathan’s words almost didn't process in your head as you kept your eyes on his cock. _What’s his_. He always had an idea of what to say to get you even more worked up. That asshole. He could read you like a book at this point.

You nodded your head frantically, letting your hands rush from where they had fallen on the bed to the belt that held your robe together. Jonathan was quick to grab your hands and slowly place them above your head, taking a deep breath.

“I was hoping you would let me, baby.”

“Oh,” you said quietly before giving a slower nod this time around. “O-Okay, Daddy.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he reassured teasingly, pressing a quick kiss to your lips one last time. “For now.”

You let out a broken giggle as his hands left your own to start trailing down your body. You made a point to watch Jonathan closely as he started caressing your body even though the robe was still secured on you. He looked ready to tear the robe to pieces, yet he was taking his time.

Why did he always insist on holding himself back?

He didn’t give you much time to think about it as his hands came to your chest, gripping the sides of the robe that had covered your breasts from his gaze. Jonathan was slow as he pulled the fabric back to let your breasts spill out from the fuzzy, warm fabric.

You didn’t fight back the shudder from the exposure to the cool air once again. You knew you were also shuddering from how Jonathan was looking at you in this moment. He looked exactly as he did earlier when he saw your breasts, and if he wasn't between your legs right now, you’d be pressing your thighs together to try and stop the aching want that only seemed to amplify.

“I can’t wait to mark your beautiful chest, babygirl,” Jonathan muttered quietly under his breath. You planned to try and say something back, only to let out a gasp as his lips found and enveloped your right nipple into his mouth. You arched into the feeling, whimpering at the sudden heat that was coming back to grow in your lower belly at full force.

You ignored your arousal enough for the night, so it seemed.

“P-Please, Daddy—”

Jonathan pulled off of your right breast after one final swirl of the tongue, chuckling. He didn’t care to reply to you as he finally worked his hands down to the belt as he started to press kisses to the curve of your left breast. His fingers were slow to untie the small knot you made just minutes ago as his mouth found your left nipple.

He swirled and nipped the peaked flesh in his mouth as you whimpered, his hands just ghosting over your sides as he pushed the plush fabric of the robe away the best he could. As you watched him assault your flesh, you quickly moved to pull your arms out from the sleeves before Jonathan could say anything for you to do so.

Once Jonathan was pleased with your writhing and soft pleas to do something other than suck on your breasts, he started to slowly kiss down the length of your body. You were tingling both with excitement and arousal, feeling his hands _actually_ touch and caress your skin.

Maybe you should have let your dress get ripped off your body earlier, if you knew his hands would feel this good on you. You relished in the attention he was giving you and your body.

You lost yourself so far in the aching arousal and the feeling of Jonathan’s wet kisses on your heated skin that you didn’t even notice that he was starting to work your panties off without any hesitation. You could feel his breathy praise on your hip as the fabric slid rather easily off of you thanks to his grip on the lace.

 _That’s_ what he meant by cleaning your pussy earlier, you take it.

“Oh, babygirl,” Jonathan started after lifting his head from your hip once your panties were out of sight. He sounded _pleased_. “You’re a mess.”

You didn’t hesitate to try and prop yourself up on your elbows to just see what the hell he was talking about. However, you weren’t given any chance to try and catch a glimpse, because Jonathan was quick to start lapping at your cunt.

“Fuck!” You groaned, one of your hands immediately moving to dig into Jonathan’s hair. He was licking and sucking your pussy like a man starved. It wasn’t hard for to start clenching around nothing as the feeling of your once abandoned orgasm was building back up again. The sudden pleasure was enough to have you falling back against the mattress and pillows as Jonathan’s tongue swirled around your convulsing hole.

Your moaning was extremely loud as Jonathan sucked and slurped any and everywhere he could access. He barely took the time to sit back and _breathe_ , let alone swallow if he was actually drinking his own cum from you.

Which was _hot_ , dare you say it. You weren’t one for that kink particularly either. But Jonathan _fucking_ Pine was making this kink in particular climb to the top of your growing list of kinks. He was making that list expand far too easily after tonight, you found. Finally, Jonthan pulled away from your glistening cunt to take a few deep breaths.

He even exaggerated his swallowing as he rested a hand at the apex of your thighs, his thumb easily swiping lightly at your buzzing clit. You definitely don’t need to guess what was in his mouth.

You took a slow, deep breath to calm yourself so you could say something, but Jonathan was quick to surge forward and up your body and slam his lips back to yours again. You didn’t have time to register the devious look on his face at all. You only noticed it just as you closed your eyes to kiss him back passionately.

His lips were slick with what you could only assume was a mix of your juices as well as his cum. It was actually rather appealing. You let your hand move from the top of his head to wrap around his neck.

Jonathan’s tongue was trailing across your lips at a steady pace, practically begging to have your lips parted so he could invade your mouth again. Once you got a grip on yourself, your lips parted slightly. Jonathan smirked against your lips, seeming to press his entire body hard into your own as his tongue mingled with yours.

You could feel some sort of....substance leaking in from his mouth that was being passed to you. You wracked your brain, trying to figure out what the _hell_ it could be, but you didn’t need to dig that deep.

Jonathan Pine was kissing his fucking cum into your mouth.

And he can tell you’ve made the connection as he continues swapping all the contents in his mouth with you. Your grip was tighter on him now, and your legs were wrapped around him as you could feel his cock pressing wetly against your abdomen.

You’re whimpering as you swallow all he’s given you, and you just _know_ that there’s more he’s had yet to extract from your pussy. There’s no way that this was all that was left, especially with the state your underwear was in. There _had_ to be more.

Dare you admit it, but you’d wish every man would do this to you.

After kissing Jonathan for a bit longer, he finally pulled away slowly. You were both breathing a bit heavily. You’re not sure if it was from just how hot swapping his cum from his mouth to your own was, but it had to be something to that degree that’s causing the both of you to have the wind knocked from your lungs so suddenly.

“Such a good little cumslut,” Jonathan breathed quietly as he pressed your foreheads together. “You’re so good for Daddy, baby.”

You weren’t too sure how to reply in that moment without giggling at the term of endearment he used after basically calling you a slut. Jonathan seemed to chuckle as you did before pressing another kiss to your lips before speaking.

“Daddy’s going to have his fill of your pussy now, alright? Tell me when you get close to cumming. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about earlier tonight.”

You whimpered at the mention of your denial but looked into Jonathan’s eyes innocently with a nod. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he said sternly before pressing one final peck to your lips. Jonathan was quick then to cascade down your body, easily spreading your legs wide open. Since he seemed to be taking his time now, you could actually drink in how attractive he looked between your legs. As his eyes seemed to devour you at this angle, you could see just how possessive the look on his face was. Maybe even he was almost proud.

You had to think that your pussy looked like it was pretty....well, pretty fucked. He fucked you good, and you both weren’t afraid to admit it. You’re surprised that your cunt wasn’t swelled up with the amount of pleasure you’ve been missing out on since you’ve been denied an orgasm once tonight. Usually, if you were edging yourself for fun, your clit would swell slightly and be way more sensitive.

But that wasn’t the case with Jonathan. You assumed it was because of how many times you edged yourself when you experimented your own personal boundaries. However, you’re sure by the time he’s done eating you out, you’ll be just as sensitive as you were in your personal time.

Jonathan’s hands started to gently grope your thighs, pressing kisses to your hips. You were under the assumption that he was definitely teasing you to work you up even more. Wiggling in his grip did nothing but make him chuckle and start to press kisses to your inner thigh that were followed by little nips.

Wordlessly, you reached a hand down innocently towards him. Jonathan kept his attention to your unmarked flesh until your hand was buried in his hair. He barely looked up at you with your skin between his teeth. You let out a little whine as he took his attention back to your thigh, lavishing the new love bite with small licks.

As he popped off, you started to guide his head loosely with the hair you had in your hands towards your aching pussy. You had taken your bottom lip between your teeth at this point, a little scared to see how Jonathan would react to you practically tugging him around.

But he seemed.... _aroused_ by it. Almost like he was willingly pliant. You didn’t want to say it because this man screamed dominance. But dare you say it: _submissive_.

This was certainly something to archive in your mind for later use if the two of you actually talk outside of this hotel once your mission is complete.

“What do you want, baby?” Jonathan questioned softly, his breath fanning right over your clit. You wanted to squint down at him in annoyance, but you knew he was still wanting you to stick to your role.

“Eat my pussy, please. No more teasing.”

“Mm.” His hum was a thick, resounding sound. If he were any closer to your pussy, you’re sure you’d be feeling the vibrations of it. That almost made you whimper again. “Only because you said please.”

You went to breathe out a thank you, but it was quickly replaced with a choking moan, your words staying stuck in your throat. Jonathan’s mouth was on your clit instantly, his hands trailing up your thighs slowly as he sucked kisses into the nub. Your hips bucked up each time he pulled away. When he actually took his time, he really knew how to eat pussy.

What couldn't Jonathan Pine do well, you’ve yet to find out.

He kept his knees planted on the mattress as his hands now splayed across the expanse of your thighs as they laid somewhat flat on the bed, bent at the knee. Jonathan’s tongue trailed his tongue over your slick outer lips slowly. He made sure to have the tip of his tongue flick against your pulsing clit at every lick before he moved his hands to spread your cunt wide open.

You could barely throw another hand into Jonathan’s hair as he started to attack your clit again with his mouth, his tongue swirling in quick movements. You were moaning his name every second as he started to suck and lick at your clit all at once, seeming to drool all over you to get you even more slick.

And you knew you were going to cum soon. Your hips kept bucking from the growing pleasure. Both of your hands were almost pressing his entire face into your cunt as he soaked your folds with his spit, his nose occasionally nudging your clit.

“Daddy,” you moaned loudly as he started his ministrations on your clit again, sucking on you with more vigor. “P-Please let me cum!”

Jonathan pulled off of you with a wet smack, moving a hand from holding your pussy open to slowly slip a finger inside of you as he breathed heavily.

“You know you can’t babygirl. Not until the mission is done.” He was quick to lick the entire length of your pussy before speaking again. “Hold it.”

“Daddy!” You cried, his breath fanning over your soaked cunt. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he denied you again, his tongue tracing around the rim of your hole that was taking his finger. You cried out again, squeezing your eyes shut while your hips bucked up into his face.

All Jonathan did was insert another finger into you as he swirled his tongue around your clit again. It was as if he was trying his damndest to get you to unravel on his face and fingers.

And the worst part? You were going to. Hard and fast.

He grunted against you as your hips kept bucking up due to the stimulation, his other hand finally letting go of your pussy to press against your lower stomach to keep your hips down. Your moaning was getting out of hand as you tried to form words to try and obey his demand from earlier, but it was too late.

Your eyes snapped open wide as your orgasm crashed over your body hard. You sounded as if you were sobbing with joy while he continued to stimulate your cunt. You started to crest into the flow of pleasure your body was about to be taken over with.

Until he ripped his head and hands away from your body, your own hands falling back onto the bed to grip at the sheets. You whimpered loudly as your hips started to buck wildly for any stimulation as your once strong and hard orgasm simmered back down to nothing but a subtle buzz in your body. Your legs twitched on either side of Jonathan, but all he did was pin your legs down and start to slowly hover his body over your own.

One could only assume he knew what just occurred as you writhed on the bed under his touch. Your body was aching even more for a proper orgasm now, and something in you knew that you definitely weren’t going to get it now by the look on Jonathan’s face.

He seemed angered. Like he was earlier in the night when you had been tipsy and almost blew your cover.

“Did you just cum?” Jonathan questioned. His tone had a terrifying edge to it. _So this is what happens when you defy him,_ your brain chimed in. _Hot._

You found yourself turning your head to catch a glimpse of the scene in the mirror. And you found yourself clenching at just how _hot_ this actually was. Jonathan was almost fully dressed, cock still out and extremely hard just like before and his chest exposed thanks to some of the handi work you did before sucking him off. You looked like you belonged on PornHub.

Jonathan turned his head to try and catch your eyes in the mirror but you were quick to turn your head away then, looking off to the side where the window to your room was located. You heard him practically growl in annoyance before his hand was back on your throat, forcing your head to sit straight on your neck so you could meet his darkened gaze.

“No. You look at me, slut. Did you just cum?”

Jonathan’s hand squeezed at your throat slightly to get an answer out of you. His jaw was ticking with anger as you struggled to breathe under his grasp.

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” Jonathan’s grasp let up a small bit at your confession. You took a deep breath of air in through your nose.

“At least you’re an honest slut,” Jonathan replied as he squeezed your throat again to draw out a gasp from you before you writhed under him. “I think this calls for a punishment, baby.”

All you could do was nod in his hand, keeping your hands knotted into the bed spread as he tried to determine your fate. Your breathing was shallow, but still manageable as Jonathan kept you still, eyes running over your naked body multiple times before a devious smirk fell to his face.

He didn’t say anything as he let your throat go, climbing off of you slowly to sit at the foot of the bed. Only once he was sitting comfortably did he clear his throat and turn to look back at you over his shoulder.

“I’ll give you to the count of five to get in my lap so I can spank your ass raw. Are we clear?”

You nodded quickly as you willed yourself to sit up straight on the bed before moving quickly to crawl across the bed before Jonathan could even start counting. You could tell he wanted to let out a chuckle at your sudden movement as he briefly counted.

“You’re making this insanely hard to be dominant with you right now, babygirl.”

“As if that’s my f-fault,” you muttered, finally draping yourself over Jonathan’s spread legs, trying to ignore his fully erect cock that’s been leaking over his button up.

“It is. Before we progress any further,” Jonathan started as he adjusted you slightly, his hand gently rubbing against the heated skin of your ass. “Safeword?”

“What?”

“Safeword. Do you have one in mind? I don’t think I’ll be holding back once I start.”

“Uh,” you started, trailing off to look at the curtains that lined the window. A _safeword._ Jonathan’s certainly been around then. Unlike yourself. You’ve never even thought of one. Suddenly, you found something and decided to blurt it out before it left your mind: “Blueberry.”

Joanthan couldn’t help but snort at that, apparently.

“ _Blueberry_?”

“What!” You exclaimed, looking over your shoulder to look up at him. “You asked, and I’m delivering. Blueberry.”

You almost twisted and writhed off Jonathan’s lap as you caught your reflection in the mirror. Of course, it took you a long time to have it click in your head as to why he positioned you this way.

You can see _everything_. The shape of your soon to be marked ass all the way to how your cunt was actually starting to drip slightly down your thighs with arousal and Jonathan’s spit. You even watched yourself clench from that.

Jonathan was saying something to you, but you ignored him in favor of checking yourself out. Maybe you should invest in a whole mirrored wall back at home.

You jolted when you felt his hand start rubbing your right asscheek, his lips pressing to your head for a short kiss. “If you keep looking at yourself like that, I’m never going to bruise your ass, babygirl. Is that what you want? To stare at your pussy that Daddy’s staked his claim on? Maybe when the mission is done I’ll fill your pussy with my cum again and you can watch your cunt leak in the mirrors before we leave.”

You moaned loudly from his words and pressed your ass back into his hand. You had your chest practically pressed into his clothed thigh, shuddering from the way the fabric rubbed against your nipples.

“Please, Daddy.”

“I have no clue what you’re begging for, little girl,” Jonathan replied smugly, his hand leaving your ass. “Are you begging for me to start teaching you a lesson? Or for me to fuck you full again?”

“Both! Anything! Just—” you whined needily, arching your back to stick your ass up higher to try and find Jonathan’s hand again “— _please_.”

You were preparing to start babbling again when his hand snapped back and against the flesh of your ass, a sharp smack echoing through the room. You held in any vocal reaction you had to dish out in favor of bowing your head and pressing it against the mattress. _Fuck_ Jonathan’s hand felt amazing like that.

Jonathan didn’t wait for you to start begging again as his hand came down on the other side of your bottom that he had yet to hit. The gasp you let out was a mixture of pain and pleasure as you pressed yourself into his legs even more to try and feel the sensation of his hand on your ass again.

And he delivered. By god did he deliver. He spanked each side of your ass five times after that, each time either rubbing the rapidly stinging and aching flesh or giving you soft praise for taking the punishment so well. You wished he’d actually bruise your ass enough to where you could walk, but you both know he wouldn’t do that.

He still needed you for a mission.

“Look at this,” Jonathan mused tauntingly, running his forefinger along your drooling folds. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you baby?”

All you could do was nod frantically as you propped yourself up to look in the mirror again.

Your cunt was glistening in the hotel room lighting. Your ass was red, as promised earlier in the evening, and you were a whimpering mess as your blunt nails dug into the fabric of Jonathan’s slacks.

It only got worse when he slowly inserted a finger into your aching pussy. You watched closely as he was slow to push the digit into your slick hole, moaning lowly at the intrusion. You could feel how your pussy pulsed with need as he was slow to build up speed, crooking his finger up to try and hit your g-spot on every forward thrust. You found yourself begging into the bedsheets as you tried to wiggle away from the pleasure, but Jonathan forced you down with his free hand and stopped thrusting his finger into you to try and gain control.

His actions gave the effect he desired. You stopped moving and quietly asked for his fingers again.

“This was supposed to be a punishment, you know. Yet, your little cunt loves any attention it gets, doesn’t it?” Jonathan hummed as he was careful to push his finger back in, adding a second digit along the way. His pumping was quick to find a slow yet steady pace again as you stayed still as possible, Jonathan’s free hand groping your ass. “I’d love to eat it again, but you came, darling. Good girls are supposed to listen to Daddy, and you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry!” You whined loudly, turning your head from the mattress to look up at him. You noticed Jonathan looked at you with a slight twinge of concern, but you didn’t care. You wanted his fingers to keep doing what they were doing. Maybe even have him nudge your clit so you could actually have a _good_ orgasm. “Please, _please_ just let me cum!”

The pleasure that was tightening your stomach felt amazing. You didn’t want it to end. If your body wasn’t so pliant in Jonathan’s hands right now, you’d be touching your clit and maybe have an actual _orgasm_.

But that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, you guess.

“Daddy,” you whimpered, “please lemme cum.”

Jonathan’s hands ceased all movement then at the slur in your voice. He withdrew his fingers and slowly ran them up and across your clit gently so you didn’t cry out with need again.

“You will, baby. In due time, I promise.”

The soft reassurance in his voice made you feel fuzzy as you pressed your cunt further into his hand, a weak moan passing your lips. Your body was feeling the effects of the night at this point, and you only cared about chasing the pleasure you’ve been denied. You wanted it. You craved it. All you could think of was how good you wanted to be for Jonathan and how you yearned for his cock to be shoved up in you again.

At this point, you weren’t really forming any sentences. Just small pleas and calling Jonathan by his title. He knew that you’d slipped into your own form of what he could assume was subspace. That, or you were starting to fall asleep, but he’s more than sure he knew what this was.

“Hey,” he said gently, easily maneuvering you in his lap to be laying on your back before carefully guiding you to sit up. “How about we take a bath, hm? Does that sound good, baby? Would you like that?”

You nodded as you rested against his shoulder with your eyes closed. “Together?”

“Together, sweetheart.”

Everything after he confirmed you would both be bathing together was a blur. Your brain was foggy with pleasure and you were constantly thinking about Jonathan. Whether it be his cock in your mouth, his hands smacking your ass until it was red, you couldn’t get your mind off of him.

You actually....enjoyed this. Whatever this actually was.

Jonathan carefully guided you in the bath once he was sufficiently naked and making light conversation with you to pull you from the fog. It was....weird. You were sitting and thinking about the day at this point, and it was just. Weird.

You and Jonathan had finally acted upon the sexual tension you’ve had since his training at the agency. This was a long time coming, you realized.

Jonathan’s hands were light on your body as you lowered your body into the warm water of the bath. Part of you wanted to whine about his hand letting go of your own once you were in and almost swallowed whole by the huge pile of bubbles, but you refrained. He did say _together_ , after all.

He climbed in behind you quickly before coaxing you into his chest. The way he talked to you was gentle and loving, and you couldn’t help but swoon over it as you leaned your back against him.

It was silent between the two of you for a while. You were silent from thinking, and Jonathan was being silent because, well, he’s just Jonathan. Or so you assumed.

Once the fog that plagued your brain had cleared away for the most part, you found yourself still craving a proper orgasm. But this time you were just tired from all the action you and Jonathan had done. You didn’t voice any of that as you shifted against Jonathan’s rock hard body, moving to rest your head against his chest.

That’s when the thought hit you. Did Jonathan actually like you? Or was he just doing this so he didn’t blow your cover to fuck some French woman like Regina Mercier? You almost flinched as the woman creeped back into the forefront of your mind.

“What’s wrong?” Jonathan questioned softly, his head lifting from it’s position against the wall of the tub to look at you. So maybe you did flinch.

“I-It’s nothing,” you replied, shaking your head. “Just...just thinking.”

“That’s dangerous. Even for you.” The water sloshed as Jonathan shifted you both so he could wrap his arms around you. “What are you thinking about?”

You took a deep breath and looked up at him. You were taken back by how _soft_ he looked in this moment. Almost lovesick, if you could call it that. That knocked the breath from your lungs.

“Uh,” you stammered, your gaze ripping from his own to look at your hands, “there was this woman I met in the bathroom tonight. After the whole.... _office_ thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. She was.... _really_ hot, I’m not going to lie to you—”

“Good lord,” Jonathan laughed, leaning his head forward to rest against your own as he shook with his laughter. “So you met a hot woman in the bathroom. Why are you thinking of her?”

“She asked for a threesome,” you blurted, sitting still. Jonathan’s laughter stopped and pulled his head from your own.

“She did?”

“Why would I _lie_ about that? It’s not just wishful thinking, I promise.”

Jonathan raised one of his hands in defense as you found yourself giggling at his reaction to your words then. “She basically asked if we were open, right? And I said you’re not one for sharing—”

“—which is very true—”

“Shut up!” You exclaimed, laughing as you cut him off to finish speaking. “The woman still gave me her number regardless. I did think about telling you this earlier before we get into the hotel room.”

“Mm,” Jonathan hummed. “I would have said no regardless. Now, if we weren’t on a mission for Angela? I would certainly think about it for the night after teasing you.”

“‘Course you would,” you scoffed. “Two women worshiping your cock, sounds just like you.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and let a hand start to trail up and down your back.

“I only need one woman, and that’s you.”

It took everything in you to refrain from looking up at the man in shock. Was he being honest? Did you actually captivate him this much? For the past few days in Paris you’ve been nothing but a bitch to Jonathan Pine. And he was an asshole back to you.

And yet, this one day, he decides to fuck you and suddenly he’s smitten?

It sounded wrong. You didn’t believe it, and kept your comments to yourself before you decided to actually make use of the bath and start cleaning yourself up. You did plan on doing this way earlier, anyways. Jonathan was quick to help you with whatever you needed. He even offered to wash your hair for you - you wouldn’t turn that down. How many women can say that Jonathan Pine seduced them, fucked them with minimal sass, _and_ got to bathe with him afterwards?

Probably many, now that you thought about it as his fingers massage your scalp. But you ignored that thought in favor of feeling how amazing his hands felt through your hair.

Eventually when you were taken care of, you offered to help Jonathan. He didn’t necessarily turn you down per se, but he did certainly seem adamant on you getting out and drying off. You didn’t really understand why until you accidentally brushed a hand across his still hard cock.

Before you could even ask the one question that came to your mind, Jonathan turned you down politely and instructed you to get out and go ahead and get ready for bed. You gave huff and a pout, but nodded nonetheless. As you were moving to get out, Jonathan tugged you back into him quickly, his lips finding yours for a final kiss.

You laughed against his lips before pulling away to climb out of the tub. As you got out, you spotted your things for your shower you had abandoned in favor of Jonathan. You were certainly thankful for that. After you grabbed a towel and patted yourself down, you decided the best option was to go out into the bedroom and let Jonathan have his privacy. But you really wanted to stay in and just watch him get himself off.

 _That’s weird, get out!_ Your mind exclaimed. And you were in agreement.

You grabbed the clothes and toiletries before speeding out and gently closing the door behind you.

Now it was just a matter of getting ready for bed as slow as possible. You didn’t want to crawl in bed alone tonight, especially after the night you and Jonathan had? If he didn’t get in bed with you, you’d probably beat his ass.

All of your things were tossed unceremoniously onto the bed once you were close to the mattress. You did one more pat down of your body before tossing the towel somewhere on the floor for the time being.

Your clothes were thrown on without any care. A baggy shirt you invested in as well as a pair of sleep shorts that you had worn last night.

“Alright, clothes are on,” you mumbled to yourself before gathering the robe that was still left on the bed. “I should probably brush my teeth.”

You glanced at the door of the bathroom, not hearing any noise coming from the otherside as you creeped closer to the frame. Either Jonathan was still washing up, or he was just a very quiet masturbator. You didn’t believe the last thought, so you just quietly entered the bathroom and slipped past the open crack of the door to the sink closest to you.

And that’s when you heard Jonathan moan your name quietly as the water splashed against the rimmed tub. It took everything in you to keep quiet as you glanced in his direction.

Jonathan’s eyes were screwed shut as both of his hands seemed to be working his cock under the sudsy water, his body jolting as if he was bucking his hips in his hands. Something in you just knew he was thinking of your mouth around him.

Instead of staying in and letting your arousal come back to the front of your mind, you grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste before booking it back out into the bedroom quietly.

Your name sounded so hot coming from him like that. You couldn’t stop thinking about it as you brushed your teeth with a bottle of water close by. You really hoped that Jonathan was actually serious about keeping you around then, only so you could hear him say your name like that more often. It sounded even more endearing rather than being called baby or babygirl all the time.

By the time you finished your makeshift tooth brushing session with your water bottle and a spare plastic cup, Jonathan was out of the bathroom in all his shirtless glory, a towel wrapped around his hips loosely as he made his way to his suitcase. You allowed yourself to give his body a proper once over. Any signs of an erection was certainly gone under the towel, and your eyes easily followed the slight happy trail to his sculpted abdomen.

He truly was built like a soldier.

“You’re so broad,” you commented randomly as Jonathan carried a random selection of briefs towards the bathroom. He stopped at the door’s threshold and raised a brow.

“Broad?”

“Yeah. Your shoulders are, like....” you trailed off, letting your hands try to gesture to your own shoulders to explain what you mean. They moved in some kind of back and forth motion to show his proportion size to your own.

Jonathan just shook his head and laughed, kicking the door wide open and dropping his towel on the tile. “As if that’s to help me.”

You laughed with him and considered this your cue to empty out your cup you used for brushing as well as cleaning your own tooth brush and placing it back in the bathroom to use in the morning.

The night was creeping into the early morning when you both finally finished your night routines and crawled into bed. You were laying on your back while Jonathan was on his side, looking at you.

“What?”

“What do you mean, what?”

“What do you _want?”_ you said dramatically, smiling small. “You’re looking at me. I feel it.”

Jonathan let out a soft huff, the sound of rustling accompanying his sudden movement as he got closer to you.

“Can’t I just look at you?”

“Last time this happened, you rawed me in an office,” you started, finally rolling onto your side to look at his face, “this time I hope you’re aiming for anything but that.”

“Care to cuddle?”

If you weren’t so wrapped up in how _soft_ Jonathan looked for the second time tonight and how adorable he looked curled in bed with his hair drying from the bath you both took, you'd probably come up with a better come back to his question. However, without replying you decided carefully wiggle your way towards him under the blanket, resting your head on his chest almost immediately.

“Like you have to _ask_ me—”

“Hey! I’m trying to be a gentleman!” He softly exclaimed, his bare arm wrapping around your waist to pull you in close. “Though, that may be out the window for me now.”

“You think?” you quietly replied, feeling infinitely more comfortable in his embrace. You could hear a small laugh vibrating through the hard plains of his chest as he finally started to rest against you and the pillows.

Falling asleep in someone’s arms for once was honestly a nice occurrence. You felt safe. No one could get to you, and if they did? They’d have to get through Jonathan and you’re more than okay with that happening. _Maybe,_ okay. Maybe you’re okay with that happening. Your heart was certainly against that idea.

It felt like you fell asleep as fast as you were awake as you and Jonathan were jolted from your respective dreams to his cell ringing obnoxiously loud. The both of you groaned loudly in annoyance. You moved to bury your face in his chest with your eyes squeezed shut to ignore the call.

Jonathan, however, found the will to pull away from you and roll over to grab the phone from the nightstand. You clung to him the entire time however, letting your body get tugged around to end up with your face completely pressed into his side. Jonathan swiped his thumb across the screen with his eyes shut before cracking one open to press the speaker function.

“Hello?” He asked groggily as you groaned louder into his side, still trying to cling to your last shred of tiredness. Angela’s voice rang through the hotel room far too loud for your liking.

“Jonathan? It’s Angela.”

“Oh, Angela,” Jonathan replied in the same tired tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Well,” she said, breathing into the receiver before sighing. “We’ve just gotten a tip about the flashdrive from an anonymous supplier in Paris near your location. Think you can wake up enough for that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed and extremely appreciated! Hope you loved this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
